Winter Warlock
by Existential Insanity
Summary: In an attempt to get Kuyou off his back Tsukune turned to his friends for options.  He turned down the immortal Vampire and turned instead to a border being.  The winter is deep.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Was bored. Wrote this instead of sleeping. I figured I can go between this and Perseverance in an attempt to not get writer's block for either.

Rosario + Vampire - Tsukune x ?

"So, you are really immortal?" Tsukune asked Moka, his throat and mouth dry.

"Well, I can be killed, but I can't die of old age."

The concept was so alien to Tsukune. She could live forever. Moka didn't even need to breathe! If it weren't for the fact water purified her, she couldn't drown. She would watch him wither and die.

It terrified him. She had even offered to turn him. To make him as immortal as she. To watch all he cared for turn to dust and ash. It terrified him more than Kuyou did. It scared him worse than the thought of death. To lose all he cared for. That was hell. It would be the worst form of torture.

And there she was acting like it was nothing. Like he should _want_ to become like her. To save his life? Only to spend the rest of eternity in_ agony_. If he did take her offer, he would have to cut off all ties with anyone mortal. He knew he couldn't bear to watch them pass.

"And if you were to turn me, what then?" he licked his lips in a desperate attempt to wet them.

"You can stay at Youkai!"

He made a cutting gesture.

"After that? In exchange for my life now, you're asking me to forsake my ability to live later. What would I do with myself?"

Moka's face scrunched up in confusion. Tsukune would call it cute, if he wasn't feeling soul wrenching terror. Deep dread that made his insides feel like the cold only terrible death could produce. He had felt it once. He died on the way to the hospital.

It wasn't peaceful. It wasn't like going home. It was like losing, only far, far worse. He wanted to see his family. And as he slipped into nothing and the cold deeps of the abyss, he felt such terrible loss. Not at his own life, but that he could no longer be with his family, friends, community, or even the stray dog down the street he used to feed.

Moka's face lit up when an idea hit her.

"You could learn whatever you wanted! And then you could fake your death when enough time had passed and live a new life learning something new. That's what a lot of Vampires do."

Tsukune looked at her, he didn't know whether to snort in derision or tell her she was being unkind. She obviously did not understand mortality. Moka had and would never experience mortality like he had. The warmth and zest of life, and the cold clutches of unfulfilled death.

"I'll think about it."

He left quickly. He might have one other option.

X x X x X

"Yukari-chan, I need to speak with you."

"Tsukune! What do you need? desu~" the young witch answered exuberantly. She caught herself when she noticed his serious mood and posture.

"Is there anyway I can learn magic? Just enough to convince Kuyou?"

Yukari muttered something and looked at him, cocking her head to one side. The look was strange. It seemed to pierce and gloss over his soul.

"No."

He hung his head. He guessed it was immortality.

"You would have to keep learning. Otherwise the magic would consume your soul and you would become a spirit or worse."

"What?" his head snapped up and he looked at the strangely very serious Yukari.

"Your soul, while it has the rare potential for magic, is not like mine," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a very old and worn book, "I use Arcane Magicks. It deals with conjuration and manipulation of things. It is because my soul is very neat and organized. Someone with a wild soul and a connection to the Wylde would use Nature or Druidic Magicks. But, Tsukune," she opened the book to a page and showed it to him, "This is what I see when I view your soul."

The picture in the book was stange. It showed shadow and ice. And a pair of eyes, that even inked like they were, pierced you to the core. Yet strangely, it called to him.

"What is it?" he whispered reaching a shaking hand out.

"Winter Magicks. Old Magicks. The kind of stuff that makes Mizore's ice look like water. Your soul is deep and dark and very cold. On the surface, it is like a first snow, or the spring thaw, but deep down..."

She snapped the book shut. It brought Tsukune out of his trance.

"We need to find you a interim focus. During break, we will have to go to my family's realm, the Magicks Realm to get you a decent one. C'mon," she grabbed his hand and led him away, "We have to see the Headmaster."

X x X x X

The two stood in front of the Exorcist. One of the three Hades Lords and Headmaster of the Youkai Academy.

"Forgive us, Headmaster, but it is very important."

"**Speak, child. What is so important?**" the headmaster asked, his glowing eyes putting them under scrutiny.

"Tsukune is in need of an interim focus. His broke his earlier in the school year, and with the recent scrutiny of the Student Police, he came to me to see if he could get a replacement, that he may satisfy their curiosity," Yukari lied skilfully. She had briefed him on the way on her plan.

"**How did you break it. young Aono?**"

"I wasn't paying attention and focused too much magic through a flaw in it. It 'cracked' and was rendered useless."

Yukari told him that beginner foci had many inherent flaws in them. When a beginner 'cracked' a focus, it either meant they need more training or a better focus.

"**Why haven't you come for a new one before this?**" the Headmaster's gaze seemed to intensify.

"I-I," Tsukune looked away, in what he hoped was embarrassment, "I thought I should try to live like a normal human for a little while, before I got one on break."

The Headmaster, who really knew what was going on the whole time, just nodded. The lie would hold up to Kuyou's scrutiny. The thing that surprised the Headmaster was that Tsukune had chosen to seek help from his witch friend. Not his Vampire love.

"**Come.**"

The Headmaster stood and ushered them through a door in the side of his office. Inside there were many artifacts, that Yukari recognized as Foci of varying levels. Nothing above Journeyman, though.

"**What kind of Magick?**"

"Winter Magicks," Tsukune offered quietly. He was in awe of all the items around him. Some looked very cool, others old, and others just plain strange.

The Exorcist nodded, though he was internally more surprised than ever. That this kind, gentle human boy, would have a winter soul. Still he had a good Focus for that school.

He handed Tsukune a small leather book. It looked worn and beaten, but the pages were blank. The girl would know what to do. When Tsukune took the book, The cloth bookmark turned from a pale brown to a pale ice blue. He was indeed a Winter Warlock.

"**Go. Students have work to do on school nights such as this.**"

The two scurried from his sight like only students could.

The Headmaster sighed. This wasn't what he planned. But he supposed he could get it to all work out.

X x X x X

A/N: So it popped in my head and I wrote it down. I liked the idea. I hope you do too. I try to do pairings (I like to think of it as a way to deepen characters), but im not sure who to pair Tsukune with. It won't be with Kokoa (Because she hasn't shown up yet) :'( or Moka. I'm leaning towards Ruby, but I think I can make Mizore (I'm going to have to do some digging to see if she was in canon by this point) or Kurumu work.

Let me know what you think and who you want for the lucky lady.

At some point I will reference that Christmas movie. It's title escapes me at the moment. But its claymation and wicked pissah.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was informed the Mizore wasn't there at this point in canon. But I mentioned her last chapter. Good thing Yukari is in a different class and female. So I found an easy way to make my mistake my triumph without changing a thing! MUAH HA HA HA!

So far I have a definite vote for Ruby and a sorta vote for Mizore. C'mon people, I have a handful of favourites and alerts on this story. That means you liked it enough to review, hint hint.

Rosario + Vampire - Winter Warlock - Tsukune x ?

"That was easy," Tsukune mentioned after he and Yukari had left the main academy grounds.

"I'm sure its happened before," she answered. She was in a rarely serious mode. Tsukune didn't know but she wanted to teach when she got old enough, so she was now envisioning herself as a Magicks Teacher.

"It was too easy."

Yukari stopped. Her slipping into teacher mode had been stopped short. The observational information from their trip came back to her.

"It was," she spoke after a moment, "But whatever he knows he condones what we're doing."

"It means," Tsukune said in a firm voice, "He knows about what I am."

Yukari tittered. A sound strange coming from her. It was usually produced by elderly people. A kind of not quite giggle.

"It means he knows what you were. Now that information is largely irrelevant. The first witches, wizards, warlocks, and the like were as human as anyone. Their powers were discovered under great stress. We can just say you just recently discovered your powers, right before applying to schools.

It would explain your lack of ability. As well as why you seem to be a 'normal' human. Because, technically, other than the time frame, its all true. Now let's go. I have to start teaching you the basics."

X x X x X

Moka was a little worried. She couldn't find Tsukune anywhere. He had left rather quickly after her offer of turning him. She didn't understand his hesitance. Life eternal with her! All the time in the world to do what ever they wanted.

Maybe Kurumu knew where her 'Destined One' was. Not that Moka would ever share Tsukune. Like he would choose anyone besides her.

X x X x X

When Moka found Kurumu, the latter was working hard on her current article in the Home Ec room. 'Delicious Chocolate Chip Cookies: Made with Love and Given to That Special Someone.'

That was something Moka was actually jealous of. Kurumu made divine sweets and desserts. Her ability to cook outside of that... was sketchy and spotty at best. However, that's where Moka shined. People sometimes commented on a unique but pleasant taste. Moka had to treat some foods to be edible for her. She figured it was a personal touch.

"Hey, Kurumu," Moka called to the succubus.

Kurumu looked up. Her hands were covered in flour, and there were various stains on her apron. She looked like a happy house wife. Her smile and the little smear of flour on her cheek only completed the image.

"Hey, Moka. What's up?"

"Do you know where Tsukune is? I haven't be able to find him."

"Oh," the blue hair girl bounced. Moka was jealous of that too. Kurumu had great breasts. While Moka knew hers, both inner and outer, were nothing to sneeze at, Kurumu's were just something else.

"I saw him go into the Admin offices with Yukari. They looked like they were doing something, so I decided to not interupt."

"Another girl was with your 'Destined One' and you didn't do anything?"

"Pffft, it was just Yukari. If I can't trust him or her, then I can't trust anyone. Besides," she folded her arms under her chest, lifting them up, "He doesn't like flat chested girls."

Both Moka and Kurumu shared a giggle over their inside joke about Yukari. They both knew that he'd never see the young witch romantically, but they like to joke about how she believed that Tsukune liked her flat chest.

X x X x X

Moka left the upbeat succubus, the information gained rolling around in her head.

After leaving her, he went to the witch? The little border being. Moka tolerated the girl. She was intelligent and useful. Yukari, Moka found, was also very good at entertaining. Inner Moka would have kept her with threats, force, and seduction. Outer Moka kept her around by acting friendly.

Did Tsukune choose to be a border being over being a Vampire? Moka didn't even know if that was possible. But if it was and he did... well then, he was just a friendly juice box that was also useful by warding off other males and being able to take off the Rosary.

'**He would still be fun to be around, and he is very nice to both of us.**'

'Why would you say somthing like that? You don't even like him. We just string him along.'

'**Apparently, I like him more than you. He has grown on me.'**

'But he's human! And he might be becoming a border being. Both are beneath us!'

**'He is kind to both you and me. When he faces me it is with little trepidation. He is worthy to be our consort. Our friend.'**

'Humans are the cause of so much of our pain!'

**'Not all humans are the same.'**

'...'

X x X x X

Yukari and Tsukune stood in a clearing near the dorms. He had to wait a little while for her to go get some supplies from her room. She sat and gestured for him to sit.

Upon sitting, Yukari pulled a scalpel, disinfectant and a bandage from her bag.

"What we are going to do now is finalize your connection to you focus. It only takes a little blood, hence the scalpel. It used to be done in all sorts of ways but with advents in medicine, I think its best to be healthy about it. Hand."

She stuck her hand out and he hesitantly place his in hers. Yukari took his hand and folded it until only his index finger remained out. The scalpel sliced clean into his skin and he let out a slight hiss of pain.

As the blood pooled on his finger tip she picked up his focus and placed it in his free hand.

"Wipe the blood down the spine."

When he did so there was a deep blue light from the cover and a sudden chill in the air. Yukari shivered and the light died down. She deftly took his hand and bandaged it.

Tsukune could only stare in awe at the book. On the front was a series of small deep blue gems. There seemed to be a pattern to them, but there were gaps. He couldn't make out what was being shown.

"Why isn't the pattern complete?" he asked his 'teacher.'

"Hmmm. What?" she glanced at the cover being shown to her.

"He gave you a growing focus? Those are pretty uncommon. But that would be why. As you grow in skill and power the pattern becomes more complete and then becomes more complex."

She frowned for a moment, looking as if she was trying to remember something.

'Why would he give Tsukune a growing focus that doubles as a spell book?'

"Alright," she said to him changing subjects, "We have to be a little careful, we don't know who that called. Mizore might show up, thought."

Tsukune recalled something from earlier.

"Who's Mizore? You mentioned her earlier."

"Shiraiyuki Mizore?" she asked confused, "A little shorter than you, pale, wears striped stockings, in your homeroom?"

"There's no one like that in my homeroom. She might be the empty seat though."

Yukari was confused. She saw Mizore every day when she had gym class. She was, objectively, a beautiful girl. Even if Tsukune was totally enamored with Moka, he would have noticed the Yuki-onna. She must only show up to gym, for whatever reason.

"Well, you might get to meet her soon. Along with any other Youkai who are attuned to the cold."

"Why?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"Because," Yukari cleared her throat in what she thought was an important way, "We, as mostly human, only generate so much power. What makes our kind so formidable is our ability to channel power. You'll find that spell-casters like us, will tend to be in places that are similar to or resonate with our powers. Because of this, we draw power into us, in some areas this means Youki. Mizore will show because she is a pretty strong Yuki-onna. And she probably feels drawn to this area. If anyone else feels the draw they'll come too."

"Will they be mad that I'm drawing their powers from them?"

Yukari put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Not usually. Someone like Mizore might be a little amorous. Well, for her. Mostly they'll be just curious to why they feel drawn here. Once they see what's here they'll realize what's going on and leave."

"And why won't they be mad? And why would she be amorous?"

"They won't be mad because whatever you're drawing from them is the limit of what you can draw from them. Its just a trickle of power. In the long run, the constant draw of power makes them stronger, so most Youkai leave it be. And as for Mizore..."

Yukari's eyes flicked over his shoulder as Mizore walked into the clearing in a slight trance.

"She's a Yuki-onna, her powers aren't over snow like the legends imply. They're over winter. Just like yours. Though, yours will one day be more powerful than hers. But I digress," Mizore was almost upon them, "Because of how your powers and hers align, and how powerful a Yuki-onna's drive to mate is... Essentially, your the biggest aphrodisiac in the world for her."

Tsukune was about to say something when a girl straddled in his lap, one arm around his neck, the other stroking his cheek in a very sensual way.

"Hi," she said around a lolipop.

X x X x X

A/N: Shout out to HotelKatz since HK told me what the movie is. 'Santa Claus is Comin' to Town' is a movie made of pure win and awesome. My second favourite next to 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.' At least as far as Christmas movies go.

I actually watch some movies based on the time of year it is. 0.o More than just holidays, I mean. Like I watch 'the Sandlot' right before spring training starts.

And a shout out to our Unnamed Watarimono. Thats Nanashi Wanderer but kinda backwards. Cause our Wanderlust-infused reader favourited and/or alerted and/or reviewed a few times.

I introduced Mizore this chapter, yay! However, as of right now that doesn't mean anything. Just a bit of spoiler for the next chapter, Mizore will come to her senses... eventually. After some persuasion.

How did you like the twist with Moka? Seems her outer self isn't what we thought she was. And neither is her inner self. I personally like the reversal, what did you think about it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lost internet for a few days. Worked on this, longest chapter I've written so far.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X ?

"Uh, hi," Tsukune said. He was very shocked. He was still in shock. What in the hell was this?

Her stroking, he idly noticed, was quite pleasant.

"You're very handsome," she said now running her hand through his hair. Her eyes flicked all over his face as if trying to memorize every detail, pausing occasionally to look in his own deep brown eyes.

"Well, you're quite beautiful yourself," Tsukune was surprised at how easily he said that. Here a pretty girl, who wasn't Moka, Kurumu, or Yukari, just invaded his personal bubble, straddled his lap, and was currently running fingers through his bangs.

She giggled in low tones. It was almost seductive. It was definitely headed in that direction.

"My name is Shiraiyuki Mizore, but I'd like for you to call me Mizore-chan," her voice, he noticed, was crisp and clear, even when lowered and had a slight husky quality to it.

"A beautiful name befitting of a vision such as yourself," watching all those cheesy romance movies with Kyoko was paying off, if Mizore's giggles and blush were anything to go by, "This humble gentleman goes by the name of Aono Tsukune."

Her hand slid, teasingly, down his neck before resting on the middle of his chest. Mizore sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

Mizore's thoughts were racing. Here was a man who drew her in. A border being of the Winters. The legends of her people said that it was a Winter Warlock that fathered her race so long ago. With a little help from a Winter demon-god and a willing female. How true that was she didn't know, but she did know that every time since then, bringing a Winter Warlock in to the 'fold' brought good times and many, healthy, children just by their mere presence.

They could also get Yuki-onna pregnant as if the were regular human females, were the warlock a little more involved.

And here was one of those nigh mythical beings. He was handsome, and cute, and funny! And he made her horny, like really, really horny. He was so much better than Kotsubo-sensei, could ever be. But she still liked Kutsubo-sensei. It hurt her head a little bit.

"Uh, Mizore-chan, I need you to get off me. My legs are falling asleep and I have to learn from Yukari."

His voice was like sonic chocolate for her ears. Tsukune-kun was just _so_ perfect.

"But I want to stay like this," her pout evident in her voice.

"I have things to do," he paused for a moment, thinking, "You can watch."

"No. I want to stay like this."

"Mizore-chan," he said firmly, "You need to get off me, now."

"No," she was like a petulant child, "I want to stay like this!"

Tsukune just sighed and began to get up anyways. His struggling jarred Mizore so she froze them both in fear of losing the position.

"Oh, shit," came the forgotten witch's voice.

X x X x X

Moka was headed back to her dorm room. She figured Tsukune would be back in his room already. They would stare across the gap between their buildings and have a 'moment.' Moka personally thought it was ridiculous how he seemed to think they had a connection. If she turned him they would.

A mistress-slave connection.

Moka snapped her head to look in the direction of a sudden spike of youki. Then there was stillness. Right as she was about to continue on her way a great gust of cold came rushing out of the wood line. It brought with it leaves covered in frost and snow flakes. The energy that caused it seemed very similar to Yukari's but much larger. About twice the size of the youki spike. Moka made her way to the source of it all.

X x X x X

Kurumu paused in her baking. She felt a sudden chill. It wasn't ominous or anything, so maybe she was just getting sick. A rare occurrence. But somehow she felt it was related to her Destined One.

She figured it was nothing to worry about. She would know. Still...

Kurumu looked over at her cookies in the oven. She'd bring them to Tsukune while they were still warm. He would like that. On the occasions she had managed to get him to try them, he had told her that they were better than his mother's. It made her feel warm in so many ways. Now if only the rest of her cooking could catch up. Traditional Japanese cooking was harder than it looked.

Ten minutes left.

X x X x X

Yukari was very glad she had managed to create a washbin big enough to shield her from the wintry blast. What Mizore had done was incredibly dangerous. Her attempt to freeze them in the position she found comfortable had forced her youki into Tsukune. He wasn't used to channeling power, and as such he released it in a pulse of intense cold.

The ice had crumbled into him, surprising Mizore when she had suddenly thawed, not of her own volition. His eyes and mouth had shined out a light, the same pale blue of his book mark. He shuddered violently, his mouth in a silent scream. Then, woosh!

His eyes were still aglow, though it was fading.

"Mizore, get off me."

The Yuki-onna scrambled backwards, her cheeks had lost the colour they previously held. The power he had put out had been almost as bad as the Snow Priestess that one time. That time Mizore had inadvertently revealed to that human boy her true nature. She had been _very_ disappointed with the young Yuki-onna, to say the least.

She still had occasional phantom pains from the spanking. Like right now.

"Mizore-chan," Tsukune said, much calmer than before, "Next time, when I tell you to do something, you do it."

Mizore nodded excessively, almost losing her lolipop.

Tsukune surveyed the area around them. The ground was covered in frost and some areas had miniature snow drifts. The wash basin that shielded Yukari was frozen upright to the ground. The trees shined in the setting sun, covered in frost and ice.

Yukari stepped out tentatively from behind her shield. She too looked around. It was an impressive display of power. She could do something like this, but there were very few monsters that shared her arcane nature. Yukari would have to be at a great library or something similar. An ordered, man-made area.

She was just a little jealous. But only a little bit.

"First lesson," she said still observing the damage, "When a youkai of the same alignment uses their powers against you, you can turn it back twofold or greater. When you aren't used to channeling that kind of power, this" she gestured around them, now looking at Tsukune, "is what happens."

X x X x X

Moka peered into the clearing. There was Tsukune with a strange girl and Yukari. She heard Yukari's 'lesson.' So, he had chosen to be a wizard or whatever a male spell caster was called.

'Trash.'

'**Powerful beings are never trash**.'

'Powerful? You heard Yukari, he _just_ channeled that girl's power.'

'**Channeled and returned at a greater level. He is powerful.**'

'If she hadn't done that he would still be as weak as before.'

**'Maybe weak physically, but he has always been strong of character. Tsukune has always stood by his convictions. Now, he has shown definite strength in possibility.'**

'Possibility? If that is true, he has the possibility to amount to nothing, like he always has.'

** 'You are losing yourself to the past. Grow into the future.'**

'Quiet you.'

A dark look passed over the normally pleasant face of Moka. She stalked back to her dorms, unnoticed by the occupants in the clearing.

X x X x X

Ding!

The timer went off and Kurumu pulled her cookies from the warm oven. She began to pile them artfully on her plate. Her mother had drilled it into her head as a child that presentation was everything no matter what it was. After placing the last cookie she folded up the clear plastic she laid the plate on, tying it with a bow.

"I hope Tsukune-kun will like these."

The blue haired succubus put away her apron, the cleaning mostly taken care of. She put the last of her utensils in the dishwasher before running it. Kurumu picked up the warm plate of cookies and went to where she felt her Destined One was.

This sense that succubi had was a strange one. They were able to locate their Mate of Fate almost anywhere. It wasn't very percise, but it gave Kurumu a general idea of the direction and distance.

She was very surprised to find Tsukune in a frosted clearing near the girl's dorms with Yukari and a strange girl in a hoodie and purple and white striped stockings.

"Yahoo! Tsukune-kun, I have cookies I want you to have!" she called out loudly.

Whatever Tsukune had been doing fizzled and sputtered.

"Keep it going, Tsukune-kun, desu! It doesn't matter what's going on around you," Yukari scolded him, flitting between serious and child Yukari.

The other, strange girl shot Kurumu a look. Whoever she was she didn't like the introduction of Kurumu's presence. Kurumu ignored it. She was used to getting those kinds of looks. Yukari then nodded to the approaching succubus.

"Hey, big-boobs-no-brain."

"Hey, washboard. What are you doing?"

Yukari gestured to the concentrating Tsukune. He held what looked like snow falling upwards in his hands.

"Teaching him how to use his Caster's Light."

Kurumu frowned in confusion.

"There's no light coming from it."

"That's because he isn't skilled enough in its usage. Right now, its only generating light that his soul, and therefore him, can see, desu."

Kurumu nodded, still frowning slightly.

"How is this possible?"

Yukari looked at the girl standing next to her.

"Voodoo."

"Voodoo?"

"Voodoo. No! We enacted a very simple ritual that called out the latent ability to do magic."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune sharply, the snow in his hands seemed to be wavering. Magic?

"How is that possible? Isn't he, you know?"

Yukari snorted.

"Witches, Wizards, Warlocks, Shaman, and the rest are all human. They can just channel Magicks. Some regular humans have the potential. Its easy enough to find someone who has the potential if you know how. I do and he does."

Tsukune sighed as the light died in his hands. He let them drop to his sides. Yukari brought her attention back to her 'student.'

"That was actually pretty good Tsukune-kun, desu! Especially for one starting so late, desu! Now, open your focus."

He did just that, and to his surprise, there were words on the pages.

"What in the hell?" he said quietly.

"Spell book foci are unique in the fact that they record your magical knowledge as you gain it. I have to write all mine down and occasionally get a new book to reorganize it all. Yours will reorganize and fill in as your knowledge becomes more complete. It'll even do a lot of research for you, if you have enough knowledge.

It can and will make all the same conclusions you will about Magicks. And as such will, sometimes, create new spells. So you should check your book often for new ones besides just reading it to help solidify what you already know. Practice your Light for an hour tonight for homework. Try to do your regular homework and hold the light in your non-dominant hand, that's why the spell was originally created."

"Right, thank you," he hugged the little witch who melted into him, half of her fantasy here.

"Its no problem, desu!" she said lamenting the fact the hug had ended.

"Hi, Kurumu," his attention moving to the succubus.

"Hey, Tsukune-kun, I have cookies for you," she held out the plate.

He eyed them warily for a moment. Kurumu laughed.

"No, they don't have love potion in them, some how it takes something out of them," she answered his unasked question. And for her, it did take something out of the cookies. The sincerity of Tsukune's praise.

The one time she had managed to dose him, all he had said was how they were the greatest cookies ever and how great she was. Some very generic compliments. Later, when she had given him a clean batch, his words were far more descriptive and pleasing to Kurumu.

How she wished for him to always be like that to her.

He took the plate and undid the bow. Tsukune took the top cookie. Inside he was cheering. Kurumu really made the best cookies he had ever had. They were fantastic.

He bit into heaven.

"Wow, Kurumu-chan, these are so good! How do you do it?"

She blushed and scuffed the ground with her foot.

"Lots of love," she murmured, succubus or not, sometimes professing your love was hard. This was one of those times. He did compliment her.

"Mmm," he hummed, not really hearing her words. He swallowed the rest of the cookie he'd been munching on, "Can I share them?"

He was really a nice guy but Kurumu wished he'd keep the food she gave him to himself.

"Of course, Tsukune, I gave them to you."

He gave her a little smile.

"Mizore-chan, you have to come try these cookies!"

Kurumu looked at the strange girl, Mizore. He was already referring to her like that? How long had they known each other? Had Tsukune been seeing her on the side? Kurumu's chest hurt.

The Yuki-onna took one of the proffered cookies. She made a positive noise, before reaching for another, not having finished the first.

"Kurumu-chan, I'd like you to meet Shiraiyuki Mizore. I just met her today. Mizore-chan, this is my friend, Kurono Kurumu."

The pain in Kurumu's chest only worsened. He met her just today and was already addressing her so intimately?

"Hi," the succubus, however, still was polite to Tsukune's new friend, extending a hand.

Mizore nodded at her and shook the offered hand.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have homework to do tonight, I'll see you all in the morning. Everyone get a good night's sleep, Ja ne."

To the girls, Tsukune left the clearing rather abruptly. Well, he did, but he was tired and wanted to get all his work done. As soon as he was out of sight Mizore began to make her way back to the girls' dorms.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kurumu demanded.

Mizore looked over her shoulder at Kurumu, and Yukari.

"I'm going to do what Tsukune-kun told me to do. I don't want to be spanked again," as she said this a brief flash of remembered pain flickered across her face and her hands moved to cover her bottom.

Yukari looked open mouthed at the girl's retreating back. Where had that come from?

"Yukari."

She looked at the succubus next to her. Kurumu looked murderous. Youki was coming off her in waves.

"Explain. NOW!"

X x X x X

A/N: So, I'm sure I lost it a couple times this chapter. You know, that spark of awesome. If I did I'm sure you guys and gals will let me know.

I'm grateful for all the reviews and the occasional PM I get. It really encourages me and sometimes I get the positive feedback I want, like an idea that I came up with or an idea that I like. Like Katz totally threw me an awesome idea, I just gotta figure out how to make it work.

I particularly like writing R+V because of you. I get the most feedback from this fandom. Keep it up and I'm sure I'll keep it up. Until the stories done or life takes over. I sincerely hope the former.

I was surprised at the amount of people who didn't like Ruby or called her a freak or said something similar. Just cause she likes BDSM doesn't make her a bad person. I've been on top in a few of those types of games. I enjoyed because its all about the mind fuck, and then it was made better because she enjoyed it. So don't knock it if you haven't tried it. And if you're unwilling to try it, well, have fun with just the missionary position. No awesome sex toys for you! Besides, I can bet you know someone who you like that does those kinds of things behind doors.

Anyways, still a lot of love for all of you.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter, got bored soz I wrotes it. I hope you like it. I don't own anything.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X ?

Today was a brand new day, Tsukune decided. Despite the fact that his room was covered in a fine layer of frost and he could see his breath, he was in a pretty chipper mood. He had managed to maintain his Light for the whole length of his work.

He attributed the frost and cold to an excess of power in his body. Yukari said it might happen, during her more in depth explanation of 'Lesson One.' Their bodies were still human. Eventually, the Magick would start to change his body in little ways, the most prominent being the amount of energy he could generate on his own, store, and channel. Since he could store very little, his body in response to a large influx of energy would expel it, or in the case of a small over charge, dissipate it in to the surrounding area.

Strangely enough, it wasn't cold to him. As in that he knew it was cold, but didn't feel cold. The frost melted away when Tsukune approached it, it had frozen his drawers shut, only to re-freeze when he was done. He continued on with his regular morning routine, chalking the whole thing up to magic. He'd ask Yukari about it later.

He returned to his room to find his bed made but frozen over. It was getting strange. He picked up his bag and pulled out his spell book. He flipped through the pages. Apparently, he thought it possible to create semi-intelligent, self-sustaining winter in his room. Of course, the book (he) noted, the winter wasn't really semi-intelligent, it was controlled by his soul, or self-sustaining, Tsukune shunted parts of the youki was drawing on directly to his room.

How he did it, he hadn't the foggiest. The book had no definitive answer either. Something about using all the left over excess energy to recreate a favourable environment similar to the one he created right after Mizore froze them both. And a possible way to self train by channeling the spell constantly. Apparently his soul wanted to get real strong real fast.

As Tsukune walked down the stairs he tried again to wrap his mind around the concept Yukari had explained yesterday.

'Your soul is separate from your mind. It is independent of your mind but your mind is dependent on your soul. A soul is what makes you, you. A mind is what processes physical information. When you have magic, your soul has a little more control. If you don't train your mind to cope with your soul's antics, your soul and magic will consume you and twist you into something else. If you do it correctly though, the changes are small, and usually beneficial.'

He shook his head. He'd understand more when Yukari taught him more. She made that clear. Now he focused on the task at hand.

Surviving his morning greetings.

X x X x X

Moka had not been the first one to greet him. Mizore had. She had been standing right outside the doors to the boys dorm.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun," was said around her sucker. Tsukune wondered why she had it. She took out a wrapper and spat, in a much of a ladylike act as possible, the sucker into it, tucking it back into her pocket.

"Good morning, Mizore-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Yup, cheesy romance movies for the win. He'd have to send a thank you card to Kyoko.

"You said I'd get to see you in the morning. I wanted to be the first one to see Tsukune-kun," Mizore blushed and looked away, her voice small.

He smiled. It felt nice to be wanted and then not have that want shoved into his face (Kurumu), or sometimes feel like he truly wasn't worthy of being wanted (Moka), or have it be really, really creepy (Yukari).

So far, this relationship, while still in the friends stage, was progressing nicely.

"Tsukune-kun," Mizore's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "I made you a bento."

Mizore had indeed. He took the bento from her and gestured that they begin to walk down the path.

X x X x X

Mizore was very excited. He had liked her initiative. She had phoned her mother last night for advice. Tsuara was proud of her daughter for finding a Winter Warlock. Now her task was to bring him back to the snow village. Happy and willing.

Since Tsukune had reacted poorly to her overtly amorous act yesterday, Mizore and Tsuara decided that Mizore would have to court him and control the sexual impulses. Which Mizore did by expelling cold, lowering her own body temperature, and thinking about smelly orcs.

Mizore found, though, in Tsukune's presence this morning, there was no need for the cold. So long as she kept her thoughts level, she could shove the impulse to the back of her mind. It was a good help that Tsukune was producing the 'Aura of Winter,' as well.

X x X x X

Yukari was waiting with Moka and Kurumu for Tsukune. The older girls made small talk while Yukari was reviewing her older spell books and looking over the oldest tome in her collection: _Olde Magicks_. It described many of the effects that Tsukune would experience. It also said that the Warlocks of the time had revealed only a portion of it. Apprentices should seek a Master or better, not do self study. Winter Magicks were one of the more dangerous branches.

Something described in great detail was the 'Aura of Winter.' It essentially made everyone calm, lethargic, and chilly. If in an area long enough it would begin to 'winterize' an area. Creating a source of power and quickening the coming winter.

"Yahoo! Tsukune-kun!"

Yukari didn't even look up, she just waved her wand and smirk in self-satisfaction at the clang and Kurumu's 'ow.' She also heard Tsukune's 'ow' from Moka taking a bite. It was louder this morning, than what was usual. Yukari then heard a sound she thought she'd never hear.

Moka spitting out Tsukune's blood.

X x X x X

Moka had bitten into Tsukune with more than the force required. She felt that he should have taken her up on her offer, to join the ranks of the Vampires. He would finally become something worthy of her, and a powerful status symbol at that. Instead the then human boy had gone and become a worthless spell caster. So, there was some resentment.

And to Moka's great surprise and dissatisfaction, his blood had changed for the worse. She spat the blood out in surprise.

"What did you do?" she yelled at him, her favourite snack now worthless, "Your blood's cold and like foul tasting sludge!"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered out. He'd never seen the pink-haired Moka so upset. She was screaming in his face.

"I might have an answer," came Mizore's voice from off the path. Tsukune hadn't noticed that she left his side. She came up to the group, sucker in place.

"And who the hell are you? Another girl after_ my _Tsukune?" Moka asked vehemently.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune all snapped to the huffing and puffing Moka. When had she been so possessive of him? Kurumu was actually the most surprised. Moka had never really shown any kind of interest, that she had seen, in Tsukune outside of being friends and seemed to protect him from other girls because Moka didn't want to lose him.

Yukari was ecstatic for a moment that Moka had claimed Tsukune. Another step closer to sharing their bed, until the exact tone registered. It was almost like how someone would claim a pet. She would keep a weather eye out for any more signs.

Tsukune was glad. He interpreted what she said as an impulsive admittance of her feelings, but he still felt wary. She was just yelling at him. Upset for something he believed out of his control. Something he wasn't sure how it came to be.

"I'm Shiraiyuki Mizore, I met Tsukune-kun yesterday. The reason behind our meeting and his blood being like it is, is because of his soul. It is a winter soul and it has recently awakened. And your a vampire, so you have a soul of blood. Winter cools and stops the blood, taking the warmth and life out of it. His blood hasn't changed at all, just your perception, look."

Moka looked at the still bleeding wound on his neck. It was flowing as free as it should. She put her finger in the wound, ignoring Tsukune's hiss of pain in her curiosity. He and his blood were still warm.

Moka took a few deep calming breaths, absently noting the crispness of it. She plastered an apologetic face on.

"I'm so sorry, Tsukune, I was out of line. Can you forgive me?"

Tsukune gave her the same warm smile he always had.

"Of course, Moka-san. I've been going through some changes recently. Speaking of which," he got on his knees and bowed before the Vampire Princess, "I am sorry, Moka-san, but I respectfully reject you're offer."

'He's on his knees before me, like he should be, but he should be doing it as my vampire slave.'

**'He should be standing at our side, as our friend and vassal.'**

Outer Moka ignored her inner self.

"It's alright, Tsukune. There's nothing to forgive, you've done nothing wrong. Stand up."

Tsukune stood.

"Thank you, Moka-san."

And so the group continued on to the school, making the same small talk they did every day, once Tsukune's neck had been bandaged.

X x X x X

Moka was even less pleased with today when it turned out Mizore was in their homeroom.

X x X x X

Yukari had a different book in front of her than the one the teacher had asked for. It was her book of vampires. _ Vampyr_ was still the best book on vampires despite being originally written several hundred years ago.

It detailed many workings of vampire society and their belief structure. Their legends and traditions. The kind of things that might explain why Moka acted like she did.

The little genius witch found out that the first person a firstborn vampire drew blood from was inexplicably drawn to that person for the rest of the, for lack of a better term, 'victim's life. Depending on the vampire, this could bring good things or bad things. Protection was a universal theme. The only thing the vampire would willingly allow to hurt their 'first' was the vampire itself. Unless the vampire was angry with their 'first', for whatever reason. Until the vampire cooled off, the 'victim' would have to fend for his or herself, the only time the vampire would step in was if loss of life was imminent.

Many vampires would turn their 'first'. And it often led to a master-slave relationship as the second-born, as they were called, would feel extremely indebted to the person that turned them. And having slaves, especially _willing_ slaves, was a symbol of power.

Vampire society, it seemed, revolved around these status symbols. The more you had, and the more difficult they were to obtain, the more power you wielded. It was how some peasant vampire could, with a few smart moves and time, topple one of the twelve noble families.

Only twelve and one Hades Lord who killed their way to the top, a being of great personal power and ability. A dark mimicry of Jesus of Nazerath and his disciples. Or rather Jesus and his chosen had inadvertently mimicked the vampires as that particular tradition had been around since Sumerian times. Or something like that, Yukari wasn't sure. The whole God thing was something she didn't like to talk or think about. Better left to the Divine Souls, like the Exorcist.

Significantly fewer times, though, the second-born or, ever rarer the 'victim' as they were, would become the first member of a vampire's household. An almost equal. Not quite a slave, more like a vassal. Fiefdom, it seemed, was another part of vampire tradition.

Yukari reviewed her notes on the subject and felt the situation grim and the possible negative outcomes prepared for. She vowed to watch over Tsukune. Magicks ran deep in her family, so they upheld many traditions of the Magicks Chosen. One of which was that fledgling casters, or Students, were to be protected at all costs.

Journeyman Sendo Yukari, genius Witch of the Arcane Powers, was what replaced genius Sendo Yukari, first year student at Youkai Academy, at that moment in time.

A phone call had to be placed and letters written and sent out.

Journeyman Yukari got to work.

X x X x X

A/N: A lot of you are asking for more information about Winter Warlocks, especially in reference to Yuki-onna. It'll come, it'll come. I have some ideas for it, but if you guys and gals want to suggest something, I'm all for it. Every little bit helps me become a better writer, everything from critiques to ideas.

This chapter introduces a little more about Yukari's and now Tsukune's race, along with more of how I see the Vampire world. For those of you who don't really know anything about vampires, which is probably most of you, the oldest vampire myths and legends date back to Sumeria. Hence the reference. BTW Vampires don't sparkle in the goddamn sunlight. I can see being sensitive to it like in the RV world being ok for twists on old things, the older legends say that the really, really powerful vampires could walk in the sunlight. But fucking sparkle?

Outer Moka's 'mask,' man I hate using that term, is starting to crack now that Tsukune is getting farther and farther from her grasp.

It will likely be next chapter or so where Tsukune finally has to deal with the Black Suits. It ain't nothing but a thang seeing as its no longer a problem. Until the break where they go meet Ruby the biggest thing happening will be our lovely cast enjoying takoyaki. Mostly character development and building the foundations for some of the bigger problems.


	5. Chapter 5: Legends

A/N: Here's another chapter. I didn't get quite bored, so it might not be as good as the last one :P. I don't own anything.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune x ?

Moka fumed during the day. The _snow_ _bitch_ had apparently moved in. Her should be slave was being moved farther and farther away.

**'Tsukune is allowed to grow. He is himself.'**

'He should only be growing how _I_ want him to! He should be thankful for our favour!'

**'You forget yourself. **_** I **_**am the**_** real **_**Moka, **_**you**_** are just a piece, a facade, that **_**I**_** wear. He should grow how **_**I **_**think he should, and **_**I**_** think he's doing fine.'**

'I am in control of this body! You hide behind that seal, like a child!'

**'I do not hide, I was placed here. One day the seal will crumble and you shall be no more. I have given you much in terms of freedom. If you wish to prolong your existence I suggest you do as I say.'**

'Hmmmph.'

Moka's day was just getting worse and worse as time wore on.

X x X x X

The day went by as normal as could be. They just had a new club member, and Moka didn't drain any of Tsukune's blood.

So it wasn't very normal, but nothing went crazy or exploded. Well, not entirely true.

During his time with Yukari, Tsukune managed to make another basic spell, spell book levitation, work.

Quite simply, it just levitated the book in front of you as if it were on a lectern. The spell could get more advanced, things like turning pages, opening, and closing the book.

Well, Tsukune tried to open his book. Next thing Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu knew was that ice shards hurt when they suddenly attach to your face. His book had, indeed, opened, but had done so in a flash of winter.

Luckily Mizore came to the rescue, unfreezing the ice on all their faces. If it weren't for Tsukune, though, Mizore would have left Kurumu to her own devices.

X x X x X

Yukari placed the letters in her magic mail box. It was primarily used by her parents to send her things like cookies, clothes, magazines, or new books. Sendo-okaa-san, as many children called her, was a very doting mother, and Yukari's tou-san greatly missed his baby girl.

So they were pleased when she called them, and very proud when Yukari told them of her predicament, she had come very far. Yukari did make them worry a bit when she started crying.

"Momma, Daddy, I don't know what to do! I don't think I can help him!" she wailed over the phone, "He's so nice to me and everything, and I want to help him!"

Sometimes, being the parents of a genius made them forget how young she really was.

"Don't worry, Yukari. Daddy will deliver those letters, and make everything right as rain."

Her father's voice was rough and scratchy, like his beard. But it soothed her. She sniffed loudly.

"Thank you, Daddy."

X x X x X

He looked up at the shadowed figures wondering why in the hell he was here.

"A young Journeyman witch has awoken one of yours," came an old but powerful voice. Masculine, it came from his left.

"Oh, fantastic," the man said genuinely pleased, "When does she expect to finish his basic schooling?"

"She has reason to believe his powers will out pace his schooling, as well as a potential outside threat beyond her means," middle-aged, feminine, sexy, to his right, he wondered who said that, he bet she was a looker, "She has requested help, so we have chosen to send you."

He blinked. He had just gotten his mastery a year ago. He walked in today, from his pilgrimage. 'Hello, how are- why am I at the council?' And so here he was. To go teach and protect.

He sighed internally. The man was actually very excited about it, he was just beat.

"Where is the little rascal then?"

Please not there, please not there, not_ his_ realm.

"You will be traveling to Youkai Academy," directly in front him, masculine, older but not old, "The young man is a student there."

The man groaned internally, it _had_ to be_ there_.

"Alright, then. Please, council, read to me the official word."

An older tradition many did not abide by anymore, the council reading their orders to the appointee. It was rather redundant, but the man liked to hear the scribe's voice. They had been friends once upon a time, and her voice was like music.

"Scribe, read the proclamation."

The scribe stood, she was in the light the whole time, but not visible to his eyes then.

"As you wish, Magistrate.

Let it be known that Master Ezekiel Smith, Warlock of the Winters, the Nor'Easter, has been commanded by the Council of Mages Belonging to the Circle, to travel to the Youkai Academy, the Realm of the Mages' Hades Lord, the Mikogami, to aid Journeyman Sendo Yukari, Witch of Arcane Powers, in bringing into the fold Student Aono Tsukune, Warlock of the Winters. When Student Aono Tsukune, Warlock of the Winters, has graduated to the rank of Apprentice, Master Ezekiel Smith, Warlock of the Winters, the Nor'Easter, is commanded by the Council of Mages Belonging to the Circle, to take then Apprentice Aono Tsukune, Warlock of the Winters, as his Apprentice.

So it is Said, so it is Written."

Ezekiel Smith reached out his hand for the scroll.

"So let it Be," he said accepting his orders from the scribe.

She offered him a small smile, but he ignored it. That time had passed and she had made her choice, besides he had more important things to do.

He left the council chambers, the doors slamming shut behind him.

The council began to speak amongst itself.

"He really hates him."

"Yes, I know."

"So, why him?"

"Because Master Smith is the next in line to become Old Man Winter. And because no child could hate their father _that_ much. I'm sure its just an exaggeration."

"You're lucky that it is a place full of children. Otherwise, I'm sure we would discover a frozen wasteland where the academy used to be. Which we still might, but not because of Master Smith."

"Do you really think the boy has that much power?"

"His powers are only two days old, and he has already begun generating the Aura of Winter."

"Point."

"Game! Set! Match!"

"Fuck you too."

X x X x X

Tsukune returned to his room to find it still frosted over. When he mentioned it to Yukari she seemed very surprised, but knew what it was.

'The 'Aura of Winter' is one of the earliest and potentially most powerful spells a Winter Warlock, that's someone like you, can perform. It essentially creates winter wherever you are. My book doesn't describe it in great detail. Many schools of Magick keep much of their abilities secret from the others. Supposedly, if you're powerful enough you can create powerful blizzards with it, but passively.'

Mizore even added a bit in.

'That's why its always winter in my homeland. There's a shrine behind the Priestess' temple where the first Winter Warlock and the Frozen Mother are frozen together. The Snow Priestess tells us that they are both very much alive, but asleep. The Warlock must still be generating his Aura of Winter.'

Of course that lead into a discussion of Winter Warlocks and Yuki-onna. Mizore told them the legend of the birth of her people.

X x X x X

A man had come from far to the west. Across frozen wastes, years he had traveled, spurred on by the ice spirit that favoured him.

'Something will be at the end of the journey into the east, something you'll love', promised the spirit.

So the man traveled across what we now know is Siberia. From how much farther west he came, none of the Yuki-onna know, save maybe the Priestess. If she does know, it is a carefully guarded secret passed down through the centuries, priestess to priestess.

He came to the ocean and cried out to the spirit.

'I have traveled to the east end of the earth, oh Spirit! Nothing is here! Was this all for naught?'

The spirit answered the man.

'Farther! To the east! This is not the end of the end, merely the beginning of the end! To the land where the Sun rises! That is where you must go!'

And so the man, who trusted greatly in the spirit, froze the very sea, that he could walk upon it. And he walked across the sea to the Isles of Nippon.

He came ashore in a small fishing village. And there before him was a beautiful girl. The man who had traveled many, many leagues fell in love with the girl and fell to his knees praising the spirit.

Though in the beginning they could not understand each others words, the girl understood his meaning and she, too, fell in love with him. After facing many trials set by the then woman's father, they were wed.

'See,' the spirit spoke to him after the two mortals' wedding, 'I brought you to a new land, that you may love. But in return, your children will bear my powers.'

Having powers similar to the spirits himself the man agreed.

She bore him seven beautiful daughters. Both, however, lamented, they had no son.

'Spirit! Why have you cursed us? My children, they bear your powers! But why have we no son to bear my name with them?'

'You will not beget a son, he will instead appear before you,' answered the spirit, 'Go now, take up your wife, and to the caves of ice become eternal! You will know when he is before you! I shall watch over my bless'd children, and like you they shall await his appearance.'

The man was loathe to leave his children, but the spirit had never steered him wrong. The man took up his wife and to the caves near by they went. Using his powers he froze them in a loving embrace, now waiting for their son.

And so the daughters watched over their parents. When the time came they stole men from the local villages, and so they begot children, waiting for the day their brother would appear.

X x X x X

'Supposedly,' Mizore had said, 'The Frozen Mother was seventeen when she had the first daughter, and twenty-eight when she and her husband were frozen. That's why Yuki-onna can only have children between those ages.'

Tsukune looked into his spell book and discovered that the legend had been inscribed into it. He smiled. It was a good tale.

As he lay down, he figured tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day he sought out Kuyou, or at least some Student Police Committee peon, and showed he wasn't completely human.

X x X x X

**"I am glad you came, my son."**

Ezekiel snorted.

"I doubt that, you cast me aside years ago. Neither of us wants me here."

The Exorcist straightened.

**"Remember your place. I am Lord here. There is no **_**winter**_**, nor spring, nor summer, nor fall here. Only my will."**

Ezekiel merely raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, you've never dealt with New England weather."

X x X x X

A/N: And if you don't get that last statement then neither have you. I'm from lovely old New England were its wicked pissah awesome! And if you don't know why that has to do with anything, a Nor'Easter is one hell of a freakin' storm in the Easter.n part of the USA. Its like a snow/ice hurricane. They blow serious chunks.

Shout outs and comments on reviews that I hope clear up some questions that I may not have written well enough to answer in the story:

Always a pleasure to see Dr. Wanderer (PhD in time travel, dimension hopping, and spelunking. I'm not sure about spelunking truth be told), and HK leave reviews. Actually it's a pleasure to see anyone leave reviews, but those two have consistently left reviews that stuck in my head or PM'd me with some good idea/question. I got a really thorough and pleasant review from Tripod. And Tripod, my grandmother is a former British National and I have family there, so I have lots of love for the Isles. An uncle of mine used to be a big comedian there. I'm pretty sure his stage name was Cameron, and his biography is titled the full monty. I found him on Wikipedia once O.o

(Sidebar: Vassalage is the good option. Hell, who wouldn't want to be a vassal of some smoking hot woman?)

I love that I got mega bonus points from Fettucini, but my words were crack to HiddenMaster. Score.

Kurumu and Tsukune are linked, but for right now, its one way. The bond formed because Kurumu believes that Tsukune is her Destined One, she might be right, who knows.

Personal Comments on the chapter:

Man this is a LONG note. Feel like shit fluffing this chapter up with drivel.

Moka's personality reversal will eventually be explained. I'm just waiting until everyone is frothing at the mouth. I added in a Yuki-onna legend, hope you liked it. I love Yukari, she's just so randomly awesome. But she's still a kid. A glimpse in to a little more of Yukari's people's culture.

The Exorcist has a son? Who's wicked pissah? who'da thunk it? And they hate each other. Damn.

I've kinda heaped a lot of love in my Mizore's direction, I'm thinking about doing a few chapters where the focus is my Kurumu. By the time that gets done I should be able to bring Ruby into the game. Around that point I'll post a poll and wait a week. But I still like seeing your reviews with votes, gives me an idea about how you like my characters.

Trying to slow the plot down and write more per chapter. Please tell me how I is doin' by leaving a review.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Master

A/N: I don't own R+V. Chapter is a little shorter than the previous few. Sorry 'bout that.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune x Kou...?

Tsukune woke and found himself temporarily frozen in his covers. The ice and, surprisingly, snow moved back, allowing him to get up. The sentience was what wigged him out. Maybe there was more to this 'Aura of Winter.' More like, probably. His room was actually covered in a fine layer of snow.

Again the cold didn't affect him. He felt no chill, even as his bare feet crossed the floor in his daily preparations. As he walked out he noticed light frosting on the walkway. Apparently, his winter was gaining strength.

X x X x X

"Good morning, Mizore-chan," Tsukune spoke to the Yuki-onna, who had been waiting right outside his door, "How are you today?"

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun. I'm well, how are you?"

"Good. Its a beautiful day."

Mizore looked up into the sky. It was cloudy, and overcast. Mizore wasn't sure if the pleasant chill she could detect in the air was from proximity to Tsukune or the usually unchanging weather. She looked back at the smiling Tsukune and returned a small one of her own.

"Kurumu and I had a talk," she told him as the began moving down the path to the school.

"Oh? What about?" Tsukune wasn't sure if he should be worried or not, or _who_ he should be worried for.

"She said that she and I should co-ordinate making bento, if we're going to make them. We don't want to feed you over much. That would be bad."

Tsukune was sure that there was more to it than that. Kurumu was one feisty, fiery young woman. He doubted it went as easily as Mizore made it sound.

"So, Kurumu made me a bento today?"

"Yes," Mizore said coolly. Tsukune knew he was right. There had probably been a fight between the girls. Hopefully, it hadn't descended to blows.

"Yahoo! Tsukune-kun, I made you a bento!" Kurumu came bounding down the path to meet him. Mizore didn't disappear like last time.

Kurumu stopped dead a little outside arm's reach. She looked away shyly holding out a bento for him. It was the first time she had actually giving him something other than snacks and cookies. Something she had gotten up extra, extra early to make to satisfaction.

"Thank you, Kurumu-chan. I'm sure it'll be delicious."

Kurumu blushed lightly.

"I-its nothing fancy and its my first real attempt at traditional foods. I know its not lunch yet, but do you... never mind."

"Kurumu-chan?"

She was blushing a little heavier, the rosy colour noticeable to the Yuki-onna. Mizore never thought she could feel so irrationally angry at another person.

"Its nothing, Tsukune-kun. It can wait."

"Ok," Tsukune looked down the path to see Moka and Yukari waiting where Kurumu had been, before she came to see him. Behind them, he saw black uniforms. He correctly guessed that they were there to see him.

The black suits approached Yukari and Moka at the same time Tsukune and the other two girls did.

"Aono Tsukune."

"Kuyou."

X x X x X

The youko looked down his nose at the plain boy. The one he felt in his bones was human. Ishigami had just provided the testimony he needed to act on it.

"I will ask you for the last time. Are you human?"

"No. I am a Winter Warlock."

Kuyou raised a highborn eyebrow.

"And why didn't you tell us this before? Moreover, what of your proof?"

"It _is_ against school rules. And I told the headmaster, so there should be no reason to have to tell you."

"And your proof?"

A hand came down on his shoulder, and gasps came from the girls and the other Police Committee members present. Kuyou took a defensive stance.

"He is what he says he is. Or is my word as his Master not enough?"

The voice was strangely accented. The language was obviously not the speaker's native tounge.

"Who are you? Why are you on the Academy grounds?"

Tsukune looked up and back to see a tall gaijin dressed tastefully in a black p-coat and off-white scarf. The man had short brown hair that was covered by a flat cap and a well trimmed goatee.

"I am his newly appointed Master, Smith, Ezekiel. And I am here with the Exorcist's permission, if you have any questions, take it up with him. Now leave."

Kuyou bristled at the dismissal but left with his cronies, already planning on how to make Ishigami pay for giving him false information.

Yukari was the first to break the silence.

"Smith-shishou?" she said in awe. She had heard stories of this man. The youngest in a long time to obtain a Mastery. Only a scant twenty-one, when he had ascended to that rank. He was, in many was, Yukari's idol.

"Yes, that's me. Now, I believe you have a school day to attend to. I will find you later," and with that the man turned on his heel and left, shoving his hands in his khaki dress pants.

"Well, at least he dresses well," Tsukune managed to say. The group quickly left to make homeroom before the bell rang.

X x X x X

"Headmaster."

**"Speak, Kuyou."**

"Who is this stranger? This gaijin?"

**"Kuyou, that man is one of the few mages who will have the power to become the Mages' Hades Lord. He would be next, if his sect were not so seclusive. I suggest you speak of him with respect."**

"Why is he here, Headmaster?" Kuyou's face darkened. Who was the Headmaster to tell him, a four-tailed youko, a powerful and noble youkai, who to respect.

**"He is here with my full permission, think of him as faculty."**

Kuyou could tell that the Headmaster did not wish to answer the question. So be it. Kuyou had other ways of obtaining that information.

"As you wish, Headmaster."

X x X x X

Moka felt tired. Without blood, she would become anemic and weak. She had become used to taking blood every day. She sighed inwardly. At least that bitch, the sealed Moka was quiet with the lack of strength.

The jeweled eye on the rosary looked up, unbeknown to the Outer Moka.

X x X x X

It was lunch. The time of day that Kurumu had been dreading and waiting excitedly for. Tsukune would eat her bento.

She fidgeted as he opened the box. It had been a simple meal. Some rice, some sashimi, and some tempura pork. She had included a thermos of green tea. Kurumu had put it in the thermos a little hot, hoping that it would cool to the right temperature by lunch.

"It looks great, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune offered. He broke the chop sitcks provided and gave a quick 'itadakimasu.'

Kurumu leaned forward in anticipation, the other girls looking on with a mixture of amusement at her antics and jealousy that Tsukune was eating the bento she made.

Well, Mizore was jealous, Yukari wished it had been Moka's box he was eating, and Moka wanted very badly to drink his blood but wouldn't because of what happened yesterday.

He took the first bite of tempura pork.

"Its fantastic, Kurumu-chan! Just the way my mother makes it, actually," he cast a eye of suspicion on her, "Are you in contact with my mother?"

Kurumu blushed heavily. She actually hadn't been, but that might be a good idea. Something to talk over with her own mom.

"No," Kurumu said, "but I'm glad you think its that good."

"I never thought it would be anything less than good."

Kurumu almost fainted from the happy embarrassment she was feeling.

X x X x X

Tsukune's day had gone by quickly and quietly. Club had been quick as well, Gin apparently had a check-up that day and couldn't attend. So he and the girls had finished and left shortly afterward.

Everyone, minus Moka, made their way to the clearing that Tsukune had been learning magic in. To their surprise, a swirling sphere of snow was in the middle. Suddenly, the snow dropped revealing Ezekiel Smith.

"About time you got here."

They all stared rather dumbfounded, until Yukari rushed over to him, stopping just short of bowling him over and looked up at him with big eyes.

Ezekiel blinked.

"You are Journeyman Sendo?" he asked the little witch.

"Yes, Smith-shishou," she answered quietly, a blush spreading slowly over her cheeks. After all it wasn't every day you found out first hand that your idol was a handsome man, foreigner or not.

Ezekiel lifted off Yukari's pointed hat and ruffled her hair.

"You've done well. Continue to do so. I'm just here to help out, its your show."

"Yes, desu~!"

And with that Yukari ran over to her student and dragged him over to the Master.

"Smith-shishou, this is my student, Aono Tsukune."

The man and the boy stared at each other for a moment before Ezekiel put out his hand.

"Its good to meet you, my apprentice."

X x X x X

"Apprentice?" Tsukune asked shaking the man's hand.

"Yes. Because you are a rare, but not unheard of, case. Your powers are outstripping your skills. Its evident, even if you've only had your powers for a few days. I suspect its because you are in a high youki area."

"Oh."

"You should address me as Master Smith until I tell you otherwise. Be aware, in the beginning it will still be Journeyman Sendo's job to teach you Little Magic. What I will teach you is theory and control of Winter Magick."

"Right, Master Smith."

The man nodded at Tsukune and looked down at Yukari.

"You may begin, Journeyman," he said turning to leave.

"Uh, Master Smith?" Yukari tentatively asked after him, he looked back at the little witch.

"Yes?"

"You may call me Yukari."

Ezekiel smiled at the girl.

"Then, I insist you call me Ezekiel. Now," his face became a little more serious and he gestured to Tsukune, "Teach the boy."

"Yes, Desu~!"

X x X x X

A/N: The conflict with the SPC was easily and bloodlessly resolved, so anyone hoping for an epic battle after only being magical for a few days, sorry. Tsukune got introduced to his master and next chapter Ezekiel is going to explain some things, and talk with the girls present, minus Yukari.

Kuyou is going to make Ishigami pay, and is going to try circumventing the Headmaster.

Smith is going to be only kinda sorta in the picture. He's going to play into the story kinda like the masters from Ryozanpaku. He does have a weakness for children. Not like pedo weakness but he likes children more than adults or teenagers. That's why he's being so friendly with Yukari.

The scribe and why Ezekiel doesn't care for her as well as why he hates his father will be revealed one day.

I posted a challenge, because I don't really want to be writing a third chaptered story at this time. Its on my profile.

It seems to me the HiddenMaster is not a part of the non-existant Cookie Brotherhood, that I am also not a part of. I am very glad that Nanashi Wanderer and HotelKatz are continuing to enjoy my story and I'm very pleased that I hooked Acheron Blake. And as Nghtwng77 pointed out I don't have a female Master. It'll play in to the story, and I think that having a hot older woman be his master would end up leaning more towards comedy and not the more serious tones that I'm looking for. I do try to throw in some levity, it makes for an overall better story.

There are two Easter eggs in this chapter. Let me know if you find them.

Speaking of Nor'Easters, one just hit the east coast a few days ago. Thirty-two inches of snow and ice over three days and thunder snow. No where else, to my knowledge, has thunder snow. They don't even talk about that shit in the end of days.

As always please review.


	7. Chapter 7: To Suppress Means to be Cold

A/N: Don't own.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X Mandy Maxwell...?

When Ezekiel settled down to watch his two young charges, he did so near the two other girls present.

"So, who and what are you girls to my apprentice?" he asked casually.

Kurumu and Mizore both started, not expecting the man to engage them in conversation.

"Uh, I'm Kurono Kurumu, and I'm Tsukune-kun's... friend," she stated hesitantly.

"Shraiyuki Mizore, I just met Tsukune-kun, but I'd like to think we are friends," the young snow woman said while she was blushing lightly.

"You're a Yuki-onna, right? Tsuara's kid?"

Mizore blinked.

"How do you know my mother?"

"I spent some time in your home on my last pilgrimage. Tsuara couldn't stop talking about you. She loves you very much."

Mizore's blush grew brighter in embarrassment. She mumbled something incoherent.

"So," Ezekiel began, "It is my right as the boy's Master to screw with his love life. Who wants a chance at him?"

He was not prepared for the girls getting right into his personal space, asking if he could really get her a chance.

X x X x X

About an hour later, Yukari called the lesson to a halt as Tsukune's Master walked over.

"Alright today is going to be a short lesson from me," Smith started, "But it will be done in secret. You friends may stay in the clearing and wait until we are done."

Yukari nodded and left to join the other girls. As soon as she did, snow began swirling around the two Winter Warlocks.

"Tsukune."

"Yes, Master Smith?"

"I am going to reveal to you the single greatest secret of our sect. And teach you how to suppress your Aura. This secret can only be revealed to your apprentice. If you never have an apprentice, you will take it to your grave. Do you understand?"

His master's face was serious.

"Yes."

"Good. The secret is this: Winter Warlocks only have one spell."

Tsukune looked bewildered.

"What?"

"Your Aura of Winter is the only 'spell' that you will ever have access to. All the things we do is done through manipulation of this single spell. It is very close to how a Yuki-onna does things, but they don't realize it like we do. Observe."

Ezekiel held his hand out, palm down, and another swirling orb appeared just touching the ground.

"This is where you should be. Your Aura is centered on your center. As you grow more powerful, your Aura expands," the orb became a hemisphere, as it grew, "This is how, basically, our Auras appear. If you manipulate it to focus more on the ground," the hemisphere now resembled a water spout, "You will freeze the ground around you, and that is the second most basic manifestation and manipulation of our power.

To control it from affecting those around you, you must turn your Aura in on yourself," the spout became a human shape, "This is what you are going to practice for the next twenty minutes. The only explanation that I can give you, is that you must envision the winter inside of you."

Ezekiel began to walk to edge of the dome that enclosed them.

"Oh and when we are done here, I suggest you invest in a coat. It will help keep you warm. I'll clear it with the headmaster."

"Okay," Tsukune said as an answer, acknowledging what his master had said to him, and to himself.

Tsukune thought about everything he knew was 'winter' and thought about it being inside of him. Residing in his stomach. He was so focused on his task he did not notice the whirlpool of snow around him, that he had generated.

His master, however, was very pleased. It had taken him much longer to even begin understanding Winter enough to even get that far. Then again, Ezekiel had been a mage of a different sort, before his own death.

Soon twenty minutes had passed and Ezekiel broke Tsukune out of his exercise.

"Keep practicing it until it becomes second nature. We will practice this everyday, except Sunday," the dome around them disappeared, "See you tomorrow."

X x X x X

Moka's stomach rumbled. She was getting pretty hungry. It was working on four days since her last feeding. Regular food just didn't cut it, she was starting to eye necks and faintly hear the heartbeats around her. And since she had Tsukune, she canceled her order of blood packs from the First Vampire Blood Bank.

She sighed and put her head down on her desk. She absently played with her pajama sleeve as she thought about what she could do to get blood.

Moka could start ordering from the bank again, but blood pack blood was just like cold meatloaf instead of fillet Mignon. Or... She could find a new donor.

But who would willingly give up their blood, and what would they ask in return?

She couldn't ask any of the girls. They would probably demand that she stay away from Tsukune. Moka could not do that, she still had to make him her childe, her slave. There was someone, but she didn't know if the price was worth it.

Morioka Ginei was a pervert, but he would willingly give her his blood. He would likely ask for something in return that she didn't want to do.

A metaphorical light bulb went off in her head. She could be his girlfriend and do some things that she was willing to do, and in return Gin would give her blood and, more importantly, make Tsukune jealous. Then Tsukune would come back to her and ask to be turned and all would be right in the world.

Moka had never once swallowed her pride, not truly. She had learned in the human world, that without her physical predator abilities, she had to use the limits of her cunning and manipulate things to her advantage. She would feign being 'humble, harmless, and innocent,' Gin would get his eventually. In the form of being drained into nothing more than a husk.

Moka would ask the werewolf in the morning.

The rosary on her chest did not move, nor did it glow, but the slit pupil that adorned the gem became that much tighter. Like an angry animal.

X x X x X

Tsukune stood, teeth chattering, watching his master leave. Maybe there was something to the whole coat thing. He didn't want to anything but go back to his dorm and curl up under his nice warm blanket of snow.

Mizore, on the other hand, felt more aroused than she ever had been before. Whatever Tsukune was doing, it was making her senses go wild. She bit the stick off her current lolipop and popped in another. When that only did so much, she cooled the air around her further. She had to stay in control of herself. Tsukune wasn't ready for her to throw herself at him and have sex until she couldn't walk.

Kurumu felt cold come through her tether. As she walked up to Tsukune she wondered what would cause the succubus 'Red String of Fate,' to feel cold. All the stories and legend she'd ever been told, nothing but warmth would come through unless her Destined One was close to dying. But there he was, fit as a fiddle.

Yukari just wandered over to Tsukune, wanting to know if he had learned anything really wicked. She noticed that he was shivering. It wasn't that cold out. A little chillier than normal, but nothing to shiver about, especially when he was still in the Youkai Academy Winter Uniform. The blazer was quite warm.

"Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu ventured.

"Y-yes, K-k-urumu-ch-ch-an?" he answered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Why are you cold?" she did not mean physically, but emotionally.

"Master Sm-smith t-t-taught me how," he teeth chattered violently, "to suppress my a-a-aur-r-ra. It-t-t makes m-m-me c-c-cold."

Kurumu nodded and snuggled up to him. Her heart rate accelerated and heat came to her cheeks at being so close to him.

"Here, I'll help keep you warm. I knit you a scarf tonight, would you like that?"

He nodded and began walking, Kurumu holding herself close to him the whole way, to his dorm.

Mizore and Yukari shared a look, both put out at being ignored. Mizore also had to figure out how she would top a knit scarf for Tsukune. Maybe a hat and a blanket. Or something that didn't require learning a new skill overnight. Still, learning to knit and crochet might be a good idea.

Dreams of little hats, scarves, and mittens danced in her head that night.

X x X x X

"Th-thank you, K-k-k," again his teeth chattered violently.

Kurumu just put a finger to his lips, shuddering as his breath tickled the extremity. The many causes of her heavy blush were starting to make her light headed.

"Your welcome, Tsukune-kun. I enjoyed being able to walk with you. I'll have a scarf for you in the morning."

Tsukune tried to thank her again, only to be silenced once more.

"You're my Destined One. I would do anything for you. Nothing you want me to do or I do for you is in anyway a bother. If anything I should be thanking you."

They stood there looking at each other for a moment. A critical moment for Kurumu as she gathered all of her courage. She stood on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"Good night, Tsukune-kun," she called back over her shoulder, a bright smile forming.

Her smile grew that much brighter as she felt warmth trickle into the tether.

X x X x X

"The boy will be wearing a coat soon, you will allow it."

**"Who are you to tell me what to do in my own realm?"**

"The son you killed in your mad quest to give me more power and you, a more important legacy."

The headmaster glared at his own flesh and blood, not refuting the statement, though that is not what the headmaster believed for his own motivation. He had killed Ezekiel, thirteen years, thirteen days, thirteen hours, thirteen minutes, and thirteen seconds after his birth, and left him dead for thirteen days, thirteen hours, thirteen minutes, and thirteen seconds. The Exorcist had done it to create a more holy soul, a divine soul, but what had come back was the one soul that disgusted him more than the soul of a Necromancer.

**"No one will trouble him for it. Now leave my presence, I am weary."**

Ezekiel snorted. Spell-casters of their power levels no longer slept. Still he left.

**"What sin did I commit, Oh Light? Why have I been punished?"**

X x X x X

A/N: Hated the first part of the chapter. I felt it was way too OC heavy. But I figured it was necessary. I'm ultimately going to phase Master Smith into the background as much as possible. If I haven't mention it before, he's going to end up like the Masters from Ryozanpaku. But more in the background. He's going to be involved as little as possible, except for certain things. Like the visit to Baba Yaga later. Yes, I just told you something. Maybe you should remember it and postulate WTF the Bone Mother has anything to do with anything. Hint: Pilgrimage is important to Winter Warlocks. Places and people. If you have an idea for an area/person, that's valid, I'd like to hear it, I only have a few ideas floating around.

I'd like to point out Moka was hungry, not_ hungry_, for blood. In R+V vamps feed something like once a week, but Moka is more akin to a drug addict or fat kid. The more she gets used to having more on a regular basis the more she wants and the quicker it is until she gets hungry. I'd like to think that normally it takes like 10 or so days before a normal vamp gets _hungry, _since Moka feeds more often she takes considerably less time.

I don't want to do a harem, and probably won't. And don't ask for sex scenes. Can't do them worth a shit. I have an HP fic on my HD that I actually went to commercial. Powerthirst, if you were wondering what product I endorsed.

And I chose thirteen as a particularly powerful holy number. Jesus and His Disciples. 1 + 12 = 13. For those of you not in the know, three, seven, twelve, and thirteen are considered more significant numbers in Christianity. Thirteen is considered more like twelve plus one though.

Ugh, negative note huh? Well, I hope it doesn't taint your review.


	8. Chapter 8: A Plan Begins to Unfold

A/N: I don't own Rosario + Vampire. If I did there would be lots of sexy parties.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X Bellatrix LeStrange

His room felt so very comfortable now. Luckily, Tsukune thought, the winter had stopped freezing his desk, so his homework wouldn't be soggy anymore. Tsukune had been so cold yesterday after his lesson until he got back to his room. He did his best in retaining his Aura and would continue to do so. Like yesterday, Tsukune envisioned the winter inside of him.

Opening the door had been, in retrospect, a bad idea. It was so very cold outside. First thing this afternoon, he was going to go to the shops to get a coat.

Coming out the doors of the dormitory he was again greeted first by Mizore.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun," she said around her lolipop, planning to pop another in when Tsukune wasn't looking.

"G-good morning, Mizore -chan," he answered. At least the shivers weren't so bad as yesterday. Tsukune could almost speak normally.

"I have your bento for today," she held it out for him to take it. When he took it from her, their fingers brushed momentarily. He didn't notice, but Mizore did and looked away blushing heavily.

"Thank you very much," Tsukune said, wondering why Mizore was looking away.

"Well, let's be on our," his teeth chattered for a moment. He shook his head, "way."

Walking down the path, Tsukune had a gut feeling that something was going to be drastically different about today. When he saw only Kurumu and Yukari waiting for him, he knew he was right, just not to what extent.

"Yahoo! Tsukune-kun!" Kurum bounded down the path doing, something Tsukune would only admit under torture, wonderful things to her chest.

"Hello, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan," the little witch waved without looking up from her book. It looked important as she was taking notes occasionally.

"Tsukune-kun," Kurumu drew his attention back to her, Mizore capitalized on the distraction and popped in her second lolipop, "I made you a scarf, I hope you like it."

Sure enough, she was holding out a full size grey colored scarf. Tsukune took it and immediately wrapped it around his neck, noting that it did in fact make him feel much better.

"Thank you very, very much, Kurumu-chan. Its very warm."

Kurumu beamed and got a look in her eye. Tsukune sighed externally, but inside he was cheering. Much like being sensibly worried about her doping the cookies she gave him, but secretly loving them, he outwardly didn't enjoy being shoved into her chest. Kurumu had a nasty habit of keeping him there too long.

"Mmph!"

Inwardly, he was a teenage male. Breasts were amazing, and Kurumu's were the best he'd seen, and the only he'd ever really felt. Soft, firm, large, perky. They were everything he loved about breasts.

He could only enjoy this moment for so long before air became necessary.

Clang!

Yukari dropped a wash bin on Kurumu's head ending the somewhat intimate moment. Tsukune took a moment to regain his breath before asking the question on his mind.

"Where's Moka-san?"

X x X x X

"Gin-sempai?"

Gin looked away from joking with his classmates to see Moka. Gin smothered his surprise and answered as suavely as he could.

"Ah, hello, Moka-chan. What can I help you with?"

She seemed nervous, but didn't smell like it. Gin was wondering what was up.

"Can I speak with you, privately?"

Smiling roguishly, Gin got up and gestured to the hallway. Something was up. Moka would never ask to speak with him privately. She knew he was more than just a little ecchi, and she did _not_ like that.

X x X x X

"She'd already left when I knocked on her door this morning," replied Kurumu, "I figured that she was going to meet you at the door like Mizore does."

"Oh, well, maybe she's already at school."

The group made their way to the academy, all of them wondering where their missing friend was. If they knew only Kurumu and Mizore would be happy. Yukari, on the other hand, would be worried about a few things and quite angry with the vampire princess.

X x X x X

"Let me get this straight," Gin ran a hand through his hair, "You want to be my girlfriend, because I'm experienced. But you don't want me to rush you to where you're uncomfortable. As a concession, you will allow me to see other girls. Discreetly. Another point is that you drinking my blood is a very intimate moment. Am I right so far?"

"Yes," Moka said cheerily, "Will you?"

"I like you, Moka, and I think you're gorgeous, but there's a catch here. You've never shown any kind of leanings in this direction."

"Well," Moka looked down shyly, "I know that. But I want to be able to better perform for future relationships."

"So you're going to use me for your own ends and dump me? I know how that game works Moka. I play it all the time."

Moka stamped her foot and cutely pouted.

"I'll outlive you anyways. And you'll get to enjoy this," she gestured to her body, "And when we get to it, you'll enjoy a stamina that can match yours."

Gin nodded his head to the side.

"Touche."

"Thank you."

Gin sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. She did say when. And it was a good point. It was a very good offer, he mused, but he was going to regret it.

"To hell with it. I would be honoured to call you my girlfriend, Moka-chan."

She smiled and embraced him gently. He returned the gesture. A shiver ran through him when she licked his pulse.

"Go ahead."

Moka bit into him savouring the blood. It was thick and full of more life than Tsukune's, but where as Tsukune's had been sweet, Gin's was spicy, like gingerbread.

Gin winced as her teeth broke skin. It hurt, but he felt... sexual pleasure as well. If this was what Tsukune felt, Gin had no idea why he didn't like it. It was even better when she licked her bite.

"Let's go tell everyone!" Moka said excitedly.

As she dragged him down the hall to go meet with her friends Gin could only think about how fucked he was, and how he was going to enjoy every second of the pleasurable hell he was going to experience.

X x X x X

The inside of Moka's seal had a metaphysical representation. Inner Moka enjoyed opulent luxury. However, many of the nice things around her were destroyed.

She seethed and screamed in rage.

"HOW DARE SHE ACTUALLY DO THIS!"

X x X x X

Moka had made it to school before them. And she was currently wrapped around Gin-sempai's arm. Well, only one hand was. From the way Gin-sempai was looking absolutely flabbergasted, her other hand was placed on Gin's butt cheek.

Though the looks he flashed at Tsukune made Gin look like he was scared of Tsukune's response. As much as it hurt, Moka was her own person. Tsukune just wished she had chosen him, instead.

"Moka? What are you doing with that pervert?" yelled Kurumu.

"Yeah, desu! You should be molesting Tsukune, desu! And then I can join in! desuuu!"

"No, Yukari. That last bit is extremely unlikely to happen," _while you're still too young_, Tsukune left unsaid. Yukari was a cute girl who was likely to grow up to be a looker. If she still wanted to have a threesome when she was legal, he would be up for it.

Tsukune stopped short. 'Why am I thinking these things? One woman, Tsukki-chan, one.'

"Gin and I are dating!"

"Well," Tsukune started, "I'm glad that my friends are having fun together."

A flicker of a contemptuous look flashed so quickly across Moka's face no one, but Yukari, noticed. The look everyone saw was a somewhat sultry smile as Moka glanced up at Gin.

"Oh, we'll have _fun_ alright."

Gin shivered, and then extracted himself from Moka, who pouted. Kurumu and Yukari descended upon the vampire a slew of questions flying in high-speed girl talk and in happy(Kurumu) and angry tones(Yukari).

Gin approached Tsukune hesitantly.

"It came out of no where."

"I'm glad for you though. A chance to find love. I'm envious."

"She made such a good deal."

"Don't hurt her, or I'll be unpleasant to deal with."

"I'm the one whose going to get hurt."

Tsukune looked sharply at his sempai.

"What?"

Gin smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Tsukune apparently blessed of on this relationship and here Gin was trying to explain it away.

"She, uh, told me she wants to rough me up during... fun time," Gin lied.

Tsukune, for his part, blushed in embarrassment. He didn't want to know that.

"Just... just don't break her heart, Ok?"

"I won't." 'She's going to break _me_.'

The boys looked at each other for a moment, before Tsukune checked his watch.

"Shit!"

The girls looked up from their chatting, and Mizore looked up from reading the most recent edition of the school newspaper.

"We gotta get going, the bell's only five minutes away!"

A flurry of movement and everyone picked their things up. Moka pecked a still shaky Gin on the cheek before leaving.

"If she wants to take it slow, why in the hell is she being so forward?" Gin mused aloud. He kicked a rock on the path. "I wonder, can I make it to class with only twenty seconds to go?"

With that Gin started stretching. He really wanted to beat his previous record.

X x X x X

A/N: Another chapter. Sorry it took so long, 12 days, I had to cool off. There was a review or two I think was poorly worded and upset me enough to not write for this for a little while. I feel like this chapter has a different vibe to it. Maybe. I'm not sure whether I like or dislike the vibe. I'm finding it hard to include all the characters in things. Mizore, however, I feel is plausible to lose track of, because her character is like a fucking ninja anyways. Moka's plan has been spoiled by Tsukune's allowance. Or has it?

On what Gin felt during Moka's feeding. My belief is that feelings are somewhat transferred during this time. Blood is important, and has been used many time through out time as a powerful medium. Moka, at least Outer, is sexually attracted to the alpha wolf Gin, but doesn't really like him. And Outer Moka, along with being a closet manipulative bitch, is a perv. She's going to capitalize on that and Tsukune's feelings for her in order to drum up the results she wants.

Review or Outer Moka is going to find you and ruin your life in the most pleasant way possible.


	9. Chapter 9: A Contract is Signed

A/N: Don't own R+V. Sorry it took so long.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X Otohime

Tsukune shook his head as he left the classroom and headed to the clubroom after speaking to Ririko-sensei. That math test had been brutal. He had studied but it was like it went in one ear and out the other. It was his worst subject. And that was saying something here at Youkai Academy. They curved the grading for the stupid monsters.

He managed B's in every class but math. If it had been a human school he would be scraping C's and failing math entirely.

Entering the Newspaper club room Tsukune froze. Gin looked over at him and saw Tsukune in a stance similar to how American Cowboys would stand before a shoot out. Tsukune scanned the room.

A heavy aura was coming from Yukari, who was surrounded by books. Kurumu and Mizore were chatting about how Lolita Fashion was barely related to the book 'Lolita,' if at all. Mizore professed that she would love to rock the look. And Moka was sitting in Gin's lap. With her skirt flipped so her panty clad sex was that much closer to Gin's. Gin's face looked like he was having a seizure. However, every time Gin looked at Tsukune, his eyes were pleading.

Moka adjusted her position and Gin's eyes rolled back in his head.

Tsukune sighed. It was going to be one of _those_ days, then.

X x X x X

Tsukune left club holding Yukari's hand. Cupped, not laced. She had run up to him and held his hand while clutching a book. She was dragging him along slightly. Kurumu and Mizore were still chatting, this time about Ganguro fashion. Kurumu was planning on running it as an article to convince some of the dumber girls to do it and look like skanks.

Mizore seconded the idea.

X x X x X

A shivering Tsukune was followed by a concerned Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Tsukune was almost running to the shops, while the girls spoke in sharp whispers about something.

"Coat, Coat, Coat," Tsukune chanted. Practice had been simple and the exercise had left Tsukune feeling very cold. He practically threw the door to the shop open and rushed to the limited coat selection. He selected one that looked warm. But before he put in Mizore took it from him and Kurumu shoved a zipped hoodie and a lighter coat into his arms.

"Go put those on," she said sternly, and in that way only women can. The way only the most stubborn of men do not listen too.

Tsukune look puzzled but made his way to the dressing room.

"I'm glad we figured out a good way to keep him warm and keep him looking good," Kurumu told Mizore.

"Un."

"When did you two do all of that?" asked Yukari.

"Mizore and I are in negotiations."

"Un. We both want children from him. I have a limited time with anyone but Tsukune. I want lots of babies and so does Kurumu."

"Right, so if Mizore and I co-operate we can manage to raise a small horde of Aono children, seeing as I can cook and sew, Mizore can clean and watch the little ones, and Tsukune can rail us both over and over and over..." Kurumu began drooling slightly with a glazed look. Upon further observation Mizore was too.

Yukari shook her head, and then smiled brightly.

"Can I join in when I get older? I can teach the kids, but I only want one of my own."

Mizore shook herself loose from her lusty daydreams first.

"A four way? As long as Tsukune gets me pregnant I don't really care."

Kurumu began giggling and some blood leaked from her nose. The fact her tail snaked out from her skirt and began to wag led Yukari to believe it was a good day dream. Kurumu stopped suddenly, blinked and looked at the witch child.

"I thought you wanted to do that with Moka and Tsukune?"

"Well, Moka probably wouldn't go for it," a slightly sad look crossed Yukari's face, "But one out of two isn't that bad."

"Hey what are you three talking about?" Tsukune asked as he walked up.

"Nothing!" the three girls yelped. Kurumu cleared her voice.

"Girl talk, nothing you'd be interested in."

Tsukune nodded. He didn't want to know if it was the dreaded girl talk.

"So, how do I look?"

Instantly he was set upon by the girls in attendance. Little tweaks to things he didn't know could be tweaked. Kurumu re-tied his scarf, instructing him on how to do it for himself.

"And with that..."

The girls stood back and observed their handiwork. Tsukune looked fashionable and very handsome. All three descended into glazed eye lusty day dreams.

X x X x X

"Gin-kun? Is something the matter?" Moka asked, confused at the lack of participation from her new boyfriend. The were seated next to each other on a bench outside the dorms.

"I've never had to deal with a girl like you, Moka," he answered, "I don't want to cross any boundaries. Even if you say that you're okay with something, I'm still a bit wary. I remember the last thrashing you gave me."

Moka smiled brightly at him, inadvertently showing her slight fangs and unnerving the werewolf even more.

"I'll tell you where the boundaries are. Right now, we're just making out," Moka pouted, "I figured you did it with all the girls you've been with."

Gin nodded his head to the side.

"Most of them. Some were just business and didn't want any kissing or foreplay."

"Do you like kissing?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then enjoy it with me," Moka said leaning in.

"Alright."

X x X x X

"The wolf understands something is wrong and is reluctant."

The silver haired Moka watched her TV of the outside world and felt some of the sensations. She touched her lips.

"He is rather good. Maybe I will forgive him for taking my first kiss. But I will not tolerate much- mmmmmmmore."

She arched her back slightly. When she settled, a slightly disgruntled look came on her face.

"He is very lucky that he is being manipulated into doing most of these things. I won't smack him around too much."

'You can grip a little harder, Gin-kun. I like it when you grab my ass.'

"Trollop. But she is right, that was quite nice. Maybe I can get Tsukune to do it."

X x X x X

"Master Smith. I am doing poorly in math. Could you help me?" Tsukune asked.

"Nope," the man said plainly causing Tsukune's face to drop, "I'm pants at math beyond what it takes to balance my check book. Why don't you ask Yukari-chan?"

Tsukune shifted uneasily.

"She is already helping me out so much, I don't want to be a burden."

Ezekiel laughed at that.

"You are a Student. More specifically _her_ Student. It is your job to be a burden, and hers to rise to the occasion. And as for my thoughts on it, I went to Salem, in the States. They gave us a regular American high school education, right along side our magical one. So, you need to pass. How well you do, I don't care, just pass."

"Yes, Master," Tsukune bowed and left his Master's quarters.

As he walked down the hall, Tsukune missed the pair of glowing eyes following him.

"Now to ask Yukari and not look like a total dummy," Tsukune said as he rounded the corner.

Once the young man was out of sight the Headmaster stepped out from his hiding place.

**"Ishigami is dead. She has signs of frost bite. Now the question is, did you do it young Aono? Or were you set up? I shall tip the scales and escalate the Yuki-onna's situation. Let us see how you deal with attacks from two sides. And maybe I shall get my answer."**

X x X x X

Meanwhile the girls were in negotiations.

"Until such time that Tsukune picks one of us, we shall all strive for his attention. While doing so we shall do our best to avoid conflicting with one another as to remain friends," Yuakri spoke while writing.

"Agreed," Kurumu voiced around her cup of hot cocoa.

"Un," Mizore seconded.

"Upon his choosing, we shall ask subtly for him to include the other non-chosen parties. If he is agreeable, the chosen party will be the 'First Girl' and his eventual wife."

"I'm okay with that," Mizore said.

Kurumu nodded.

"Should Tsukune refuse, it is then game on. We shall strive to remain friends while continuing to compete for his heart. No lie will be spoken about the others. We can only use the truth and our abilities to win him over."

"Only the truth?" asked Kurumu, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Because we want to stay friends, because that will keep Tsukune happy," Yukari scolded Kurumu.

"Okay, last clause. Should Tsukune choose to marry one of us or someone not of this contract, all parties must do their best to allow Tsukune happiness."

"Okay then," the succubus signed her name to the contract, "Not like he won't choose the harem option, he is a teenage male. The real question is who's going to be his 'First Girl.'"

Mizore took the pen from her and signed her own name. Lastly Yukari signed.

"The contract is not really legally binding," Yukari explained for the last time, "Because polygamy is illegal. There is, however, a slight magical compulsion. We will do as the contract says. Our _best_ to remain friends while striving for his attention."

"Yukari, you know you have a few more years before you can start?" Mizore asked the little witch.

"Un," Yukari smiled at the two older girls, "But that's okay for what I want. If all else fails, I can just be his Assistant."

"Assistant?" Kurumu looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Some powerful spell casters delve into deep Magicks. Usually only if their magic has that kind of depth. An Assistant helps with research and coming up with theories. Arcane Magicks are highly sought after in that position. I would probably work with some other Master or Grand Master before working with Tsukune."

"You'd be okay with that?" Kurumu asked.

"I love Tsukune, desu~!" Yukari held a hand in the air with one finger extended and a brillant smile on her face, "He was my second friend ever," Yukari's face fell.

"As much as I would like to be able to be like you, he is a lot like an onii-chan to me. Even if I lose the chance to be more, I want to be able to help my onii-chan."

Both Kurumu and Mizore 'aww'ed at the young girl. They then pounced on her with a cry of 'kawaii!'

X x X x X

A/N: Sorry it took so long. RL caught up and I rewrote this chapter a few times. I'm under some serious time restrictions now. My sorta splatoon is getting punished for some largely unknown reason. So don't expect many updates, and don't be hatin'. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Possible harem dynamics are building. Yukari is feeling more comfortable at being only 11/12. And the next few chapters are being set up for Ririko and Kotsubo. And then we go meet Ruby.

Please Reveiw


	10. Chapter 10: Rage Freezes

A/N: Don't own.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X Cheetarah

Tsukune woke up to a brand new day. He also woke up to the thing that plagues many young teenage boys: Morning Wood. Normally it wasn't a problem but recently he had been waking up with something more along the lines of morning iron rod.

As he got dressed Tsukune contemplated his new morning buddy and many of his new thoughts. Thoughts of having sex or lashing out angrily had been flooding his mind lately. He didn't know what was happening. Usually he was so much more in control of himself. Maybe it was something to ask his master about.

X x X x X

Mizore was right outside his dorms as usual. But when she waved her greeting Tsukune noticed something amiss.

"Mizore, why is your wrist bruised?" he asked reaching out and taking her hand in his.

Mizore blushed at the contact, something Tsukune missed in his examination of her wrist. Four fingers and a thumb. Larger than his own hands.

"N-no reason," she managed to stutter out.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his breath visible.

"N-no o-one, Tsukune-kun. Don't worry about it."

Tsukune grit his teeth, the muscles along his jaw tightening and relaxing as his eyes bored into hers. Mizore felt the air around them get colder and colder while she felt warmer and warmer. Despite her body's groing arousal, she felt no need to act on the impulse.

"I will find out Mizore. It would be best if you tell me."

She pulled her hand from his still gentle grip.

"It's nothing, Tsukune-kun. I can handle it on my own."

The temperature dropped even further.

"No one, Mizore-chan, hurts my friends, especially my female friends, if I can help it. He's a dead man walking. The longer it take me to find out, the longer his agony."

Tsukune let his statement hang in the air. Mizore could do no more than look away ashamed. She wanted to tell him but couldn't. She didn't want him to find out that the white snow was now stained.

"It's been handled Tsukune-kun. He should know where we stand. Its over between him and I."

Silence reigned as his eyes continued to bore into hers.

"You will let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, Tsukune-sama," she whispered, before she turned to walk towards the school.

Tsukune followed not hearing her beyond the affirmative, so deep in his murderous thoughts he also didn't notice Mizore's hands placed protectively over her bottom.

X x X x X

Ezekiel woke from his meditative state with a start. After a few minutes of sensing the world inside the dimensional dome, he smiled.

"Well, now, this is an improvement in the weather."

As he rolled back over to 'sleep' for a few more minutes, thick dark clouds were rolling in, replacing the normally light gray clouds.

X x X x X

Kurumu was teaching Yukari the basics of the Cat's Cradle yarn game she had picked up in America, when she shivered and looked to where she knew Tsukune was.

"Kurumu-nee?" Yukari ventured.

Kurumu's head snapped back so fast it cracked. Her face expressed how flabbergasted she was.

"Did? What? What did you just call me?' she managed to force out.

Yukari shrank back within herself, looking down.

"Kurumu-onee-chan," the little witch whispered, "because you've been a lot better to me recently. And doing things like this. And..." Yukari looked up with big watery eyes and a quivering lip, expecting the worst.

Instead the view that greeted her was a smiling, watery eyed Kurumu. Kurumu looked down on Yukari with her hands clasped in front of her impressive chest.

"Oh, Yukari-chan!" Kurumu picked the unsuspecting witch up and smothered her, "I would love to be your onee-chan!"

Yukari struggled to get out. It was getting hard to breathe. She waved her wand and a wash basin dropped from the sky and clanged on Kurumu's head. They separated, Yukari landing on her feet breathing heavily, Kurumu landing flat on her back.

"Dairy cow-onee-chan! I couldn't breathe!" Yukari scolded her new 'older sister.'

Kurumu sat up with swirls in her eyes.

"Sorry," she managed to mumble out, "I'll try to not do it again."

"Okay, desu~!"

Kurumu stood shakily, glancing down the path where Tsukune and Mizore were slowly becoming visible. She saw Mizore was protecting her bottom and the angry way Tsukune was walking. Something had happened. When they drew closer, Kurumu noticed the look on Mizore's normally impassive face was one of slight shame. Which meant Mizore was very ashamed of whatever had transpired. Kurumu's thirst for the knowledge of what happened grew.

"Ohayo, Tsukune-kun, Mizore-chan!" she called out to them.

"Ohayo, desu!" Yukari cried happily bounding down the path, just like a child her age would.

That thought alone brought warmth to the chest of Kurumu. Yukari had always tried to act so mature, forcing it. Seeing her comfortable enough within their circle of friends to act her age was a wonderful thing. It made Kurumu want a child of her own.

To Tsukune, as well, the sight of a childish Yukari brought joy to him. Even in his slightly murderous thinking pattern, her exuberance and youth brought a chuckle to his voice.

"Ohayo, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan," he greeted the two girls. He looked around hoping to spy his bloodsucking friend.

"No Moka-san again?" he inquired.

"No, Tsukune-kun. I haven't seen her since club yesterday. She did leave with Gin-sempai," Kurumu answered him, down that he had asked about the vampire. 'Why is she still so important to him? She's all but thrown him away.'

His answered immediately improved her mood.

"Her loss then."

X x X x X

Moka pulled away sharply from kissing Gin.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, managing to keep his fear out of his voice.

"No, but I feel very... sad, all of a sudden. Like I've lost something precious to me. Or forgotten where I placed it," she answered him a look of confusion on her face and her voice subdued.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The pink haired vampire princess shook her head.

"Not really."

"Alright."

She stood on her tip toes and planted a quick but sensual kiss on his lips, before moving to his neck and nuzzling it.

"Go ahead," he answered her unasked question.

She bit into him and began to drain him of a few mouthfuls of blood. Gin enjoyed the sensation while his thoughts wandered through his head.

'If I can't connect with her on an emotional level, when she decides I've outlived my usefulness...'

He shuddered as she licked the wound closed.

'She'll kill me.'

"I have to leave for class now," Moka said, separating from her boy toy.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch?"

Moka nodded before leaving him. Gin watched her leave and ran a hand through his hair. She quickly left his sight.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself.

X x X x X

Never would anyone see what was happening inside Moka's seal. A vampire, one of the most powerful breeds of vampire at that, crying.

"What is wrong with me?" she sobbed, "What is going on?"

X x X x X

"Master Smith?" Tsukune asked before starting his normal exercise.

"Yes, Tsukune?" the older man answered, eyebrow raised.

"Why am I so angry and... other things, suddenly?"

Ezekiel looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking on his words.

"Winter Magicks are based on our emotions, believe or not. More specifically, our 'cold' emotions. Apathy, indecision, and the like. Things that control those emotions are treated the same by our souls. Like restraint. Eventually you will become skilled enough in the usage of our Aura and it won't effect you as much.

That being said, what in the hell made you so pissed this morning, not that I'm upset about it?"

Tsukune gritted his teeth at the memory.

"Mizore's wrist was bruised by a hand. She won't tell me why or who."

"Smart girl. You'd kill the fucking shit. Take a guess as to why the weather changed so drastically."

"I was angry and my concentration slipped?" Tsukune ventured.

Ezekiel snorted.

"Not quite."

A hemisphere of snow swirled down to the ground from Ezekiel's hand.

"This is an example of an active Aura of Winter. It is the limit of what we, as Winter Warlocks, can control directly and supress."

A second hazy hemisphere of snow swirled around them both.

"This would be an example of what you and I have very limited control over. Our passive Aura of Winter. Its constant, and reacts, in a basic manner, to our emotions. When we are calm, content, or happy, it works slowly. But when we are upset it picks up to incredible levels. So yes, in a way, it is because you were angry and your control slipped. Anything else?"

"No, Master Smith."

"Good, continue with out regular exercise."

X x X x X

Kurumu took advantage of Tsukune's training to call her mother. Ageha was, not unhappy, but largely apathetic to her daughter's change in situation.

"Good on you for securing a spot, but darling, the chances of you meeting your Mate of Fate so early in life are so astronomically low... You would be the first to meet hers before thirty years of age."

"I know, Mom. But he's just... Everything. When he smiles at me, its like the sun shines on me, on my very innermost being. And when he's gone... its so cold. And empty."

On the other end Ageha resisted the urge to beat her head against the wall. It was a text book Mate of Fate connection. Something of a secret. Elder Succubi only let the young ones in on it after they had lost their virginity. Of all the children for this to happen to, it had to happen to her own child. What happened when the boy grew old far sooner than Kurumu? And she had never learned to feed?

"Mom? I have a question," Kurumu's voice came through the phone sounding nervous.

"Go ahead, little one."

"How come I feel cold sometimes even when he smiles? Does that have something to do with his soul?"

"His soul?" Ageha questioned.

"Yes, he has a Winter Soul. He's become a spell caster."

This was a question for the Coven. Ageha had no idea, and she had never heard of a Mate of Fate being anything other than a normal human male.

"I will have to get back to you, little one. I have to some research into it, I've never heard such a thing."

"Okay, Momma. I love you."

"I love you too, dearest."

X x X x X

OMAKE by HotelKatz :

-oOoOoOo-  
Ishigami's punishment

-oOoOoOo-

Ishigami woke up and found herself bound and gagged to a chair. The room she was in was mostly in complete darkness, except for a spotlight was aimed at the chair. After a few minutes, someone instantly appeared right in front of her.

"Welcome! Entrance to Hell!" A blonde-hair woman with red markings on her face shouted. "Oh yeah that's right! You never played Monster Party, It came out only on the NES and Monster Party never came out on the Famicom. What a shame... Oh well, I'm Mara! I'll be your host for your unending torture! At least a few hours of it before the shift change."

Ishigami glared at Mara. Whether it was because Ishigami felt that Mara was wasting her time or because She thought Mara was an idiot, who knew? Ishigami probably would have ranted, but the gag prevented that.  
"Let's see what you're in here for..." Mara said, while making a clipboard appear out of nowhere. "Ah, Turning people into living statues, trying to get people killed for revenge for trying to stop you from continuing the statue-making... And you kept doing this since you were a kid! You deserve whatever punishment we can throw at you!"

Ishigami rolled her eyes, not believing for an instant that she was being punished in Hell.

"I won't lay a finger on you, you have my word on that!" Mara said, as she leaned in. "Let's watch a movie! Actually, you get to watch a movie. I'm going to get a cup of coffee! But I'll be nice and let you choose what you get to watch. Battlefield: Earth, Star Wars Holiday Special, Highlander 2, or Plan 9 from Outer Space?"  
-oOoOoOo-

X x X x X

A/N: Had some problems finishing this chapter, and limited time does not help. And the omake? Wicked Pissah. I was very excited when HK PM'd me.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11: The Arcane and the Tarot

A/N: Don't own.

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X Selina Kyle

Tsukune's morning went as usual as ever. Moka even showed up!

"Gin-kun has to help his friend with a project, this morning," she said casually when asked as to why she had shown up.

"So," Kurumu began, "You have nothing better to do and figured coming back to your friends after ignoring us for days, and you figured we would welcome you with open arms?"

Moka put a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"Yup," Moka nodded, "I mean you have to forgive me, New Boyfriend Syndrome."

Kurumu sighed and nodded her head while Yukari looked confused. The little witch tugged on Mizore's sleeve and whispered in the older girl's ears.

"What's New Boyfriend Syndrome? Is it a disease?"

"Kinda, it where you'll ignore other people in favor of your new boy or girl friend until you get used to the relationship," came the Yuki-onna's answer.

Yukari nodded.

"How are you doing Tsukune?" Moka asked a small but sweet smile on her face.

"Well," he smiled at the vampire, "but cold. Really cold. But the jacket and the scarf Kurumu-chan knit me help out tons."

Moka's hand twitch was the only thing to give away her displeasure.

"Really?" Moka asked surprised, looking at the blue-haired Succubus, "Can you teach me? I'd love to make something for Gin-kun. He's been so nice to me."

The group began to wander off towards their homerooms, listening to Moka tell them about how nice and handsome Gin was. She also made mention several times of his kissing abilities.

X x X x X

Tsukune was headed to the bathroom at the end of the day muttering about Moka's praise of Gin. Tsukune _liked_ Moka. He thought that was pretty obvious. So he either had to wait for her to break up with Gin, or ignore the whole thing and find a new girl to like. A third possible option was to just wait and see for now.

Ririko-sensei walked up behind Tsukune, who had yet to notice her presence. Still, Tsukune smelled the strange flowery smell that permeated Ririko-sensei's room and it jogged his memory.

"I should ask Yukari to help me with math today, before -"

"If you have time to worry about other people's relationships, you should be studying math, Aono-kun," Ririko-sensei cut him off in an 'oh-so-sexy/cute' tone,' making him jump and turn around to almost faceplant in the woman's cleavage, "It would be my_ pleasure _to assist you, so there is no need to bother Sendo-san. Come along now."

Stuttering responses, Tsukune was dragged along by Ririko-sensei to a study room.

X x X x X

Tsukune stumbled into the clearing, holding his head and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like math equations. He shook his head and looked up at Yukari and the others.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" the little witch asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "Studying with Ririko-sensei is weird. I don't remember what we did, but all the math is in here."

He tapped his head.

"Maybe you studied too hard. But at least you retained it. Let's hope you do that well with what I have to teach you, desu~!"

Yukari pulled out her deck of coloured Tarot cards and flung them behind her. The cards spread into a circular shape, though four sections stayed in the middle. The backs of the cards all faced them.

"Today, we will be learning the significance of the symbols in the Tarot in relation to many things. Most importantly for you, the Seasons."

Tsukune nodded and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"First, there are twenty-one Major Arcana in the Tarot that I use," Yukari waved her wand and the cards that made up the outer circle turned around briefly, before returning to their backs to him, "Next, we have the four suits. Wands, Swords, Cups, and Pentacles," the four suited cards turned around and faced him.

"Pentacles, in particular, should interest you. In reference to the Seasons, it belongs to Winter. It also belongs to Earth and the direction North. It is the completion of Energy or the return to a state of rest, and represents the physical realm."

The lecture for the Minor Arcana was limited to the suit and not its minor cards. Yukari offered more instruction in the Minor Arcana if Tsukune wanted.

"And now we return to the Major Arcana. The first that is also sometimes last, is, the Fool," Yukari explained, the card showing its face and moving into the exact middle of the circle, "For the most part it isn't really a Major or a Minor Arcana, it belongs to itself. Much of its representation is in randomness, or even madness that makes frustrating sense after the fact. Sometimes the Fool will represent a return to the origin or the end of things. The number zero, both being something and nothing, truly represents the Fool, in my opinion, but we need to remember, Tsukune, that we are the Fool, traveling through life. The Fool learns something from every other Trump card in the cycle. Just like we do."

Yukari was on a roll, and Tsukune did his best to soak it all up. The Empress, representing Mother Nature, sexuality, desire, and delight, lined up with what Tsukune thought of Kurumu, for the most part. Kurumu didn't quite seem nature-y enough. Instead she was much more the Lovers, something he, the Fool, wasn't quite ready for.

What also stuck out in Tsukune's mind was the idea of being the Hermit. Having learned all of the lessons of life the Fool becomes the Hermit, transcending the lesson to become the lesson, the source of wisdom. It vaguely reminded him of the Great Buddha. There didn't seem to be any Nirvana. Just wisdom.

"And then we have the thirteenth Trump. Death. To draw Death doesn't mean you are going to die, per se. It means more along the lines of an end of things. And then, transition to a new state. Even psychological change. In Arcane Tarot Theory, or ATT, Death in conjunction with the Hermit represents a Winter Warlock."

Tsukune sat up a little straighter, interested in something about his own caste. And learning about Winter Warlocks from someone other than Ezekiel was going to be interesting.

"While Winter Warlocks are tight lipped about it, from the observations of Researchers of magi who have under gone the change, each Winter Warlock gains a bit of wisdom from something. And that wisdom is so drastically life altering their soul changes. However, each bit of wisdom seems to vary from warlock to warlock as much as one snowflake is different to the next. Also, the final catalyst to the change is unknown..."

Yukari trailed off, looking thoughtful. Before she could resume speaking, she was interrupted by Ezekiel.

"Thank you, Yukari," he said with a small smile, "Even I learned something from that, however, I must stop you for the day. It is getting late and I have something to discuss with Tsukune. Can you continue tomorrow?"

"Of course! Desu~!" Yukari waved her wand and the cards returned to her. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all said their good-byes, Yukari darting in for a hug form Tsukune, much to the chagrin of Kurumu and Mizore, and headed off to do homework or finish an article.

"We gain that wisdom," Ezekiel started waving to the girls as they walked away, "as we die in our thirteenth year. When we come back to life, we change. We then do our best to pass on that wisdom to everyone we meet, without quite telling them outright. I hope that you will never need the wisdom I will pass on to you when you become my Apprentice."

"Yes, Shishou."

"You may leave."

Tsukune looked back over his shoulder as he left the clearing. What was the terrible thing his Master learned upon his death? And was the number of Death related to the change or was it a coincidence? Perhaps that, too, would be learned upon Tsukune's graduation to Apprentice.

X x X x X

She was so very pretty. She seemed like a china doll to him. Almost too beautiful to even touch. She had confessed her love to him and in the same breath denied it and him, claiming she loved another more and that the boy was more important to her and her village. Still, he had tried to take what should have been his. Her and all that she was. He would stain the white snow red with her virgin blood.

He had managed to invade her mouth with his tounge and feel the delightfully soft skin of her buttocks before she knocked him back and froze him. It wasn't so much that she froze him that irked him so much, his kind were used to freezing cold, it was that she allowed it even for a second before denying him.

He would have her. He would drag her to the depths and enjoy every facet of her body in retaliation. He would enjoy what should be his and not some snot nosed punk's. He would let her flounder in despair before claiming her for all she was worth. That punk, Aono Tsukune would be the first to be dragged to the bottom of the ocean.

And then Kutsubo Okuto would have what would be his.

X x X x X

"Oh-hohohohoho!" Ririko-sensei laughed, her elongated body coiled around Tsukune in his nightmare, a flower of some sort ending her tail, "Tsu-ku-ne-kuuuun~ has been such a _naughty_ boy."

Tsukune looked on in horror unsure of what to do, the choice taken from him as the flower latched on his head. He mindlessly sat at the desk in the study room, the coils moving with him, and he began to study.

"Such a naughty, _naughty_ boy. Not only are you not studying math like you should be, you are thinking such _dirty_ thoughts about people other than your incredibly beautiful sensei. The only tail you should care about is mine. Allow me."

Ririko-sensei's torso moved to behind Tsukune. She observed his work for a moment before she began to nibble on his ear her, hands trailing over his chest. Her own chest soon began to rub against Tsukune's back as her hands sought purchase lower.

Nightmare-Tsukune shuddered, with what he wasn't sure. Desire? An attempt to regain control? Her hands undid his belt buckle and slid into his pants, touch -

X x X x X

Tsukune sat bolt upright, coated in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He looked down and saw his little guy pitching a tent. He face palmed.

"Of all the screwed up things to dream about, _and_ get turned on by..." Tsukune sighed. A glance at the clock and he rolled right over back into sleep land, hoping there would not be a repeat of the previous dream. Or that it would at least skip to the good parts.

X x X x X

A/N: Phew. Knocked this out in a sitting. Felt like I needed to push it out to you guys. Real life has been hectic and I can't really research inspiration for this story. It weird, but I research stuff for Belladonna and it spirals into a chapter. When I do it for Winter Warlock I always catch a hump in that first part of the chapter, and HK helps me get over that hump. Methinks I might start opening the chapter in a different way.

On the Tarot, I did some research, interpreted it how I saw fit and wrote it down. The Empress and the Hermit are important. The Hermit more so than just in conjunction with Death. We prolly won't see how either are important for a little while. But we will and you'll go 'd'ooooh!'

Got a little descriptive. If it offends your sensibilities, I do apologize, however, it should never get graphic. So no he stuck his that in her there. The language might refer to such acts, pleasant or otherwise.

A scant seven reviews and I, the fantasmagorical Existential Insanity, shall write an Omake to be tagged onto the next chapter. In 57 reviews I will create R + V: 100 or Better. A community for R+V fics with more than 100 reviews. I have a forum for this story, as well.

Please Review or I'll break out Bruce Banner.


	12. Chapter 12: First Snowfall

A/N: Don't own R+V

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X Sif

When Ririko-sensei entered the room that day, Tsukune felt his mind fog. Despite the fogginess, the day's lesson seemed easy, he was flying through the problems, and it all seemed to stick. It was amazing! Tsukune felt smart until Ririko-sensei called on him to do a problem on the board.

"Aono-kun, please come up here and solve the problem," Ririko-sensei cooed.

Tsukune got up brimming with confidence. To him, he walked, no, he strode, to the board. To Tsukune's girls, he was moving very woodenly. About half a minute later Tsukune finished, sure of his work.

Ririko-sensei tore it apart, showing him how wrong he was.

"You'll have to come for another study session with me, Aono-kun," she said a small smile on her face. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I hope you enjoy it as much as last time."

"Yes, sensei," he answered with a small desire filled shudder. At least the answer of desire or breaking control from last night had seemingly been answered. Still, Tsukune went to his seat in a dejected manner.

The next few problems came easily enough to Tsukune, but it was a small consolation. He had failed to perform when it mattered. He chuckled dryly to himself, women like Ririko-sensei didn't like men who couldn't perform.

The bell rang and the very captivating teacher left the room. During the break Mizore and Moka came up to him and offered condolences.

"You know, Tsukune, I could give you a copy my notes," Moka offered, "I could have a copy ready for the morning."

"No, its alright, it was just a fluke, look."

Tsukune showed them both his work from the other problems. Moka checked them and noticed that he got most of them right.

"Ok then Tsukune."

'Serves him right. He doesn't deserve my help.'

**'He deserves much more than just our help.'**

'Then you can do it on your own time! I'm so tired of you butting in!'

**'So be it. I will never wear a seal again! Now, get Tsukune to take off the rosary.'**

'No, you can rot there!'

Tsukune and Mizore looked at Moka as if she had grown another head. Her face was twitching from happy to very angry and a plethora of other emotions. It finally settled back on pleasant.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Moka reached into her bag to pull out a compact, even as Tsukune and Mizore shook their heads 'no.'

X x X x X

She shied away from him now. Gone were the fleeting glances of a young girl in 'love.' They had been replaced with the scared glances of prey in the presence of a predator.

It would make plucking her flower that much sweeter.

"Good job, Shiraiyuki-san, good hustle!" Kutsubo called out while giving a little clap.

It brokered the desired result. She looked at him, and the fear in her eyes was delectable.

X x X x X

"Where's Tsukune, desu?" Yukari looked back to the school forlornly. He had said he was looking forward to the lesson. Yesterday's had been very interesting to him.

"Still with Ririko-sensei?" Kurumu offered, wishing she was good enough at math to tutor Tsukune. They would start with math and end up with "chemistry," in her fantasy at least.

"Un."

Kurumu looked at Mizore.

"Mizore, you have such a pretty voice, you should talk, instead of grunting like the boys," she teased.

Mizore just stuck her tongue out.

Yukari sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Fed up with it, Kurumu got up and grabbed Yukari's hand.

"C'mon, let's go find him."

"Okay, Kurumu-nee!" Yukari sing-songed.

Kurumu couldn't help the big grin that blossomed on her face.

X x X x X

His head was so heavy. There was fog everywhere. Yet, numbers, letters, and formlula were floating in front of his eyes. Flashes of flesh colours came and went. Words came enticingly from a husky female voice, but what she was saying was unintelligible.

Suddenly a voice cut through the haze.

"Tsukune! Let go of him, you whore!"

X x X x X

Mizore had trailed after the other two girls slowly. Planning on letting Yukari and Kurumu doing their new sister thing. It made Mizore wish she had a sister, older or younger. Unfortunately, as much as her haha-ue and chichi-ue loved each other, it was past her mother's time.

The other girls had disappeared into the Academy classroom building ahead of her. That was when a hand descended on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, eyes wide with surprise. The surprise changed into fear quickly as she stared into the face of the other person.

"Hello, Shiraiyuki-chan."

As she stared into the twistedly grinning face of Kutsubo Okuto.

X x X x X

The closer Kurumu got to the class room, the more of a foreboding feeling she got. She didn't want to worry Yukari, but the little witch wasn't a genius for nothing. Yukari noticed how her smile was getting tighter as they got closer.

"Kurumu-nee? What's wrong?"

Kurumu's face softened and she just shook her head.

"I don't know, but something isn't right."

Yukari nodded and her wand dropped into her hand from nothing. Succubi were thought, by her people, to have latent psychic abilities that allowed them to hunt and feed off of sexual energies. It was also a succubus' mind that linked her soul to the one she loved. In Kurumu's case, that was Tsukune.

Something was most likely wrong, or at least upsetting. Yukari would rather it be the latter.

Kurumu slid open the door to the class room and stared momentarily. The room was dimly lit and the air seemed thick or heavy. But what Kurumu really noticed was not that Ririko-sensei was snake from just below her hips down, but that Ririko-sensei was trailing her hands all up and down Tsukune's torso, inside his jacket.

She wasn't sure she had ever been that angry before. Rage boiled her blood and all she saw was red.

"Tsukune! Let go of him, you whore!"

Kurumu lunged, letting go of Yukari's hand, her tail and wings coming out from their fleshy hiding places. Her nails, lengthed and sharpened, slashed at her currently monsterous teacher. Ririko just weaved out of the way.

"Ohohohohoho, Kurono-san. Such a naughty student, you need to be -"

Super sharp metal Tarot cards flew past Ririko-sensei's face, cutting her off.

"Let Tsukune go!"

To punctuate her sentiment, Yukari buried one of her cards in the end of the teachers tail. A few feet from Tsukune's head.

Ririko screeched, her tail releasing Tsukune from its grasp. She thrashed, bringing her tail up. Right as Ririko-sensei managed to pull the card from her flesh, Kurumu appeared in her vision again, still screeching in her now inarticulate rage. Ririko flexed her tail and hit Kurumu into a wall, smashing several desks along the way.

Yukari threw more tarot cards only to catch a desk to the chest in return. She cried out in pain. Even as she and Kurumu picked themselves out of the wreckage, the monster math teacher was moving, trying to get to a more advangtagous position.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped like a stone. Frost began to crawl across the floor.

"What is going on here?" came Tsukune's very cold and dead voice.

The change in temperature and the sound of Tsukune's voice shook Kurumu out of her rage.

"Tsukune? You're alright!"

Her relief was palpable. Her voice and eyes were watery. However, Tsukune wasn't having any of it.

"What is going on here?" he asked again.

"She was doing something to you, Tsukune, desu. We had to stop her!"

Tsukune glanced at his spell casting mentor. His normally brown eyes were softly glowing blue. Yukari managed to hold in her gasp. Glowing eyes were a sign of huge power being gathered. Her own eyes would glow purple. Tsukune must have been very upset for him to gather up so much mana.

His eyes turned to his teacher and began to step towards the lamia.

"What exactly were you doing to me?"

Ririko was shivering violently, her tail was shortening very slowly. Her voice slow, sluggish, and peppered with chattering teeth.

"I c-c-can put inf-f-formation d-d-irectly int-t-to your mind. I was erasing ev-v-verything but m-m-math and m-me."

Kurumu and Yukari made their way to stand behind Tsukune.

"You won't be doing that again will you? To me or any other student?"

Ririko nodded as fast as she could.

"N-no one else!"

"Good. Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, let's go.

Her students left the room much to her relief. The room quickly return to normal, though there were puddles of water here and there. Soon enough her body was warm enough to operate correctly and she stood naked from the waist down, with a torn corset.

"Never again!"

She would just have to seduce students the old fashioned way.

X x X x X

They left the building, the two girls trailing behind a disheveled Tsukune. Kurumu wanted so badly to straighten him out. To show him she cared. Anything so he would speak to her right now.

Tsukune stopped and looked at them both.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Kurumu couldn't help it. She buried his face in her bosom.

"I'm just so happy your alright."

Muffled noises came from her chest. She reluctantly let him go.

"Were's Mizore-chan? Wasn't she waiting with you earlier?"

Kurumu's high dropped quite a bit hearing him ask after the snow girl.

"Tsukune, Kurumu-nee. I think we have a problem."

Tsukune and Kurumu looked to where Yukari was pointing. There on the path from the clearing to the school, was a giant patch of ice and frost. Branches were broken and there was even a decent blood smear against one of the trees.

Mizore had been there. And there had been a fight.

"Where is she?"

Kurumu was trailing her hand against the blood smear, praying it wasn't Mizore's. Yukari shooed her away and scraped some blood off using a tool. The blood was then scraped onto another device Yukari had. Some quiet chanting and a purple glow later, Yukari had a better idea where Mizore was. Where ever it was, it wasn't in the direction of the girl's dormitory or in the direction of the infirmary.

"That way," the little witch pointed, "Mizore is in the direction of the bluffs."

Tsukune strode with purpose in the direction Yukari had pointed. Whomever took her was most likely her assailant from last time. Tsukune felt the rage from the other day build upon the anger he had from the 'fight' with his math teacher. Whomever this guy was, he was going to suffer through every ounce of power Tsukune could bring to bear.

The previously dark clouds grew ever darker and the air was stilling. As kurumu took to the air to get a better look at where they were going, small white flakes began to fall. Tsukune's footsteps left frost in his wake.

Winter was here.

X x X x X

OMAKE:

Maybe meeting in the Newspaper Club's room wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh, so you're building Aono-kun a harem?"

Their club adviser, Nekomene Shizuka-sensei, had found them, and their idea very intriguing.

"No, not really, Sensei," Kurumu tried to deflect the questioning, "But we all love him and we're all friends, so this is more of an agreement to not let who he chooses affect our friendships."

"Sounds like a harem to me."

Kurumu groaned internally. Nekomene-sensei wouldn't get off that idea.

"I want in!" the older woman chirped.

The three younger girls' mouths dropped open in surprise.

"I mean if he's got a succubus, a yuki-onna, a witch, and possibly a vampire, why wouldn't he want a cat girl? I thought all Japanese boys loved cat girls."

None of them could come up with an argument about that.

"Besides, I'm experienced, kinky, horny, and the best benefit about my race sexually is that our pussies and assholes always stay as tight as a virgin's. I'll fuck his brains out!"

There were no words or actions coming from the girls as their teacher signed the contract and began to leave the room. Kurumu was the first to recover.

"I hope she doesn't abuse her power as a teacher to get him," she muttered.

"That's a great idea Kurono-chan!" came the teacher's voice from outside the room, "After I break him in, you can reap the efforts first!"

Poor, poor Tsukune. Kurumu would indeed, and show up that hussy cat woman.

END OMAKE XD

X x X x X

A/N: So there is chapter 12 and the omake promised for 100 reviews. Which, by the way, we just squeaked into. I don't know whether to be disappointed with me for writing such a bleh chapter or with most of you for not clicking on the review button. That was the lowest amount of reviews for any chapter since the first one.

The Moka's are at past the breaking point. Inner wants out and Outer wants to stay alive and in control.

The situation with Ririko is over, but we still have to make it through the ordeal with Kutsubo. It was a quick fight between Tsukune's side and Ririko and my first foray into something resembling a fight. Next chapter's should be longer and better, especially if you review with tips. Wink wink nudge nudge.

Felt like I got the mojo back this chapter. It would have been done a day or two sooner if I hadn't rediscovered WoW. But in actuality WoW helped. I have to take breaks from WoW otherwise I get massive headaches, and I write during those breaks.

Anyways, please review.


	13. Chapter 13: 200 Foot Drop to the Sea

A/N: I wish I owned R+V

Winter Warlock - Tsukune X Alice

Mizore looked around. She was in the field of Snow White Flowers near her home. Tsukune was near her, bare, naked as the day he was born. Looking down, she saw the same of herself. She sighed in contentment.

This was nice. Too nice. She was very much in her 'Happy Place,' which was indicative of something very bad happening to her. While Dream-Mizore and Dream-Tsukune proceeded to make the beast of two backs, Real Time-Mizore struggled to wake up.

X x X x X

She opened one eye blearily against a throbbing head ache, the other eye refusing to open, feeling as if a months worth of sleeping crud had crusted her eye shut. Mizore was jostled and light, but deep, chuckling reached her ears.

"Awake, at last. I was worried I had hit you too hard, Shiraiyuki Mizore-chan."

Mizore did her best to focus on the flesh coloured blob ahead of her and remember who's voice that was.

The figure reached out and she felt a caress float down her cheek and turn into a harsh grope when it reached her breasts.

"Ah!" Mizore cried out in pain. That was too hard! The world came into focus, despite her throbbing head. It was Kutsubo-sensei!

"I will enjoy this most thouroughly, Mizore-chan," he said with a dark purr.

Mizore struggled, wiggled, trying to get away. But she couldn't, her hands seemed to be bound above her head. The chuckling came back out again, this time louder, even as she tried to call upon her youki and freeze the bastard.

"You can't do anything, Mizore-chan. Those handcuffs are meant to restrain monsters in their human form. Such an inventive sex toy, don't you agree?"

This time the caress came much lower and in a much more private place, Mizore whimpered as she shivered against her will. She didn't want this! If anybody was going to kidnap her and have his naughty way, it should be Tsukune!

A gutteral sound left her lips. A curse, handed down for generations amongst the Yuki-Onna. None, save the Snow Priestess, were sure exactly what it meant. But the Snow Priestess had forewarned all the girls to only use it when they wished true death upon their enemies. The language had been lost to time, and so had the exact meaning. Nevertheless, Mizore laid the curse upon the deviant teacher.

'I wish my brother upon you. That he may know of your sins and punish you!'

"Hmmmm? I'm sorry, Mizore-chan, you'll have to speak up," Kutsubo said as he back handed her.

Tsukune's tug on her youki, unnoticed in her panic, became a pull, almost like someone searching for something they had tied a rope too.

"Since when did it snow inside the dimensional dome?" Kutsubo glanced at Mizore, "You can't be doing it now can you, Miore-chan?"

Indeed it was snowing.

"He's coming for me," she croaked out, "And he's going to kill you."

Kustubo grabbed her forcefully by the chin.

"Who, my dear?"

"Tsukune."

Kutsubo laughed and began to explore her body with his free hand, touching places that had never been touched by another person.

"He's rather busy with Ririko-sensei. I doubt he remembers you at all, at this point."

Kutsubo was suddenly ripped from her sight, even as he cried out in pain.

X x X x X

Tsukune felt a sudden _need_ to be at the bluffs. His stride widened out into a run, trees whipped by as blurs in his vision. He stopped cold upon entering the clearing on the bluffs.

There was Mizore, chained to some contraption, her clothes ripped and torn in some places, blood was coming out of the temple he could see. And whoever that man was, he was touching her in very intimate places.

X

Kurumu, who had taken to flying to keep up with Tsukune, noticed the snow falling even harder than before. When she came upon the clearing, Tsukune was already running flat out, something glimmering in his hand, to where some people were.

Upon closer indepection, it was Mizore and Kutsubo-sensei! Kurumu had never liked how the man had leered at the girls, but this? This was too much!

X

Tsukune drove the icicle in his hand as hard as possible in to the man's shoulder and tackled the man to the ground.

X

Kurumu flew down to Mizroe and immeadiately began to find a way to get her down.

"It's alright now, Mizore. We're gonna save you!"

"Why? I've been tainted, who would want me now?"

Kurumu did not like the dead look in Mizore's eyes.

"The first time this happened to me, I was four. And I thought the very same thing. But Mama helped me. And I'll do my best to help you realize what a gem you are. But first, we have to get you out of here, and cleaned up."

X

Tsukune brought his hand up, minus the icicle, only to bring another down into the man's side. Immeadiately after he scored that second hit, Tsukune's victim let out a beastial roar and batted him away.

"Ku ku ku, Aono-san. You are here, just as she said. That means Ririko failed. Such a shame, she wants you very badly. Your attack would be very effective against her, but cold does not effect Kraken! We live in the very coldes-"

Kutsubo had been talking with an air of superiority not paying attention to Tsukune. This had allowed Tsukune time to recover and make another charge. His visciousness catching Kutsubo off guard.

Tsukune scored three more hits before being batted away again.

"I will drag you to the seabed!" Kutsubo screamed at the boy.

Tentacles sprang out from under Kutsubo's collar, even as his arms burst his sleeves and grew suckers.

Kutsubo's face twitched. 'Why is it taking so long to transform? Why does my body feel so lethargic? The cold shouldn't be affecting me!'

The cold from the still embedded icicles was seeping into Kutsubo's 'bones.' Those observing his slow transformation watched as black sprouted from the icicles almost like flowers blooming. Kutsubo was frostbitten.

X

Kurumu couldn't figure out how to open the handcuffs. She had managed to cut all the leather straps holding Mizore up, but Kurumu didn't know how to open the cuffs without a key, or hurting Mizore further.

"Mizore, do you know how to open these without the key?" Kurumu asked bringing Mizore's hands infront of her face. Not as dead as before, Mizore's eyes looked over her bonds.

Mizore reached out and took out one of Kurumu's bobby pins.

"These are not the real deal. These are a sex toy meant to restrain youki and a monsters human form for roleplay," she snapped the pin, "do you know how to pick locks? I don't think my wrists can bend enough."

"Aa. I know how. I'm quite the escape artist. Mama dated a stage magician, who taught me all sorts of things. Beacuse I kept getting taken."

As Kurumu picked the lock, Yukari came huffing and puffing up to them.

"Kurumu-nee! What should I do?"

A loud click came from the cuffs. Kurumu looked around, observing the transformation of Kutsubo the best she could through the ever thickening snow.

"We're gonna stay here and wait for Tsukune."

"Ok."

X

"What have you done to me?" Kutsubo screamed at Tsukune.

"Kraken may have adapted to live in the cold, but I'm sure they cannot withstand the full winter," came Tsukune's cold reply.

A roar full of a clicking beak came from the now fully transformed Kutsubo. The Kraken was huge and on the edge of the bluff. Now huge frostbite patches covered his head and the base of a few tentacles.

"Do you know what happens to frozen things when you bend them?"

A huge crack sounded from the ground between Tsukune and Kutsubo.

"They don't bend," Tsukune continued as tentacles raced through the air to catch him, "They snap."

A huge crack sounded and Kutsubo's body began to drop away with the ground he sat upon, his sucks attempting to find purchase on the solid ground. But his suckers were few and too strong, Kutsubo too heavy. The solid ground ripped away in chunks, even as he roared and fell into the sea.

Tsukune looked down to where his enemy should have fallen. Yet nothing was there. Suddenly a tentacle raced up and grabbed him round the waist.

'I'll drag you down with me!'

"That's a very bad idea," came a new voice.

A hand was laid upon the tentacle and black frostbitten flesh instantly appeared. Tsukune looked to where the hand had come from to see his shishou.

"As if I would let you take away my brand new apprentice," the now identified Ezekiel said.

Kutubo's tentacle snapped and he finally fell away and towards the rocks below. The giant devil fish fell and part of his head was impaled and then torn away at his frostbitten flesh. The already red water grew darker as blood and ink flooded out of the former teacher.

"Shishou, why are you here?" Tsukune asked as they froze and broke off the tentacle.

"Your friend, Mizore, called for us. Didn't you feel the call? The sudden need to be by her and kill whomever was attacking her?"

Tsukune nodded and turned to check on his friends.

"Go. I will see you tommorow."

Tsukune ran to his friends, but stopped before them.

X

The roars had frightened all three girls. But the snow, what had been falling thickly, slowed, the flakes now large and wet.

"He's gone," Mizore whispered, "That bastard is gone."

She slumped even further into Kurumu.

All three girls heard the rapid crunching of the soft snow. Kurumu looked up and was releived to see Tsukune. He slowed as he got closer stopping about ten feet from them.

"Mizore-chan? Are you alright?"

Mizore stood shakily, and stumbled slightly over to him. When she reached him, she embraced him quickly, pecked his cheek, and stumbled past the two other girls, back in the direction of the dorms.

Kurumu came up to him after whipsering to Yukari, who hurried after Mizore, and began guiding her to towards the infirmary.

"I'm surprised she did that. The first time it happened to me, I clung to my mother and refused to be even seen by a man."

Tsukune looked at the succubus sharply.

"I'll talk to her, and try to make her feel better. I call my mama, and do my best to get a hold of hers. Hopefully she'll be right as... well, snow," Kurumu smiled softly, "soon. We'll be fighting over who makes you bentos soon enough."

Kurumu stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being such a knight in shining armor, Tsukune-kun. I only hope you never have to do it again for this reason."

Kurumu hurried away, even as Tsukune brought his hands to his cheeks to touch where the two girls had kissed him. He felt tired, and warm.

Tsukune's knees gave out and the world turned black.

"Well, at least I don't have a shitbag for an apprentice. I probably won't have to worry about you attempting an Ice Age."

Ezekiel hefted Tsukune onto his shoulder and headed off to the boys' dormitory.

X x X x X

**"If that is how he fights, I doubt Ishigami was killed by him. Maybe Kuyou found a way to mimic his powers and attempted to frame him. That fox is too clever by half."**

X x X x X

Ginei was worried. Moka had been far more sexually aggressive then he was comfortable with. Firstly, he was used to taking the lead in that department. Secondly, he didn't want to be beaten or drained to death. He remembered the trouncing he had gotten from the silver-haired Moka.

Still, as much as he wanted to stop her, he didn't. Her hands felt divine, or devilish in this case, trailing all over his body. He did manage to keep her hands out of his pants and her from placing his hands upon her breasts or in her panties. Still, she kept trying.

X

'Why won't he touch me? Why won't he let me touch him! This is not normal behaviour for a man!'

**'He is smarter than you think, and remembers me. He, most correctly, thinks it is a trap. See your predicament? You have not only failed in securing Tsukune in the way you want, but you fail in gaining even the Wolf's favour. You are a **_**failure**_**.'**

'If I am such a failure then why was I created? Why are you still behind the seal?'

To that Inner Moka made no comment.

'I'll get mine, bitch,' Inner Moka spoke into the seal.

X x X x X

A/N: I'm not dead yet! Come round next Thursday, maybe then. Real life, and Army stuff takes priority. And Alice: Madness Returns is so awesome. I want in her panties!

Please Review


End file.
